Il Gatto sulla Panchina
by YuKanda
Summary: Kanda, uno studente delle superiori di una scuola privata, si trova a scontrarsi con un gatto invadente mentre medita in un parco, ritrovandoselo appiccicato suo malgrado. AU, CAT!Lavi sì,avete letto bene,Lavi è un gatto,un autentico micio DOC LaviYuu
1. Chapter 1: Il Ladro di Panchine

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

* * *

_**Il Gatto sulla Panchina**_

* * *

.

**Capitolo 1: Il Ladro di Panchine  
**

.

.

L'aria pungente del primo mattino gli piaceva particolarmente, sia per l'odore umido della notte che ancora portava con sé sia per il silenzio che solitamente l'accompagnava. Gli umani erano creature prettamente diurne per fortuna, e le ore che conducevano da notte fonda fino alle prime luci dell'alba raramente li vedevano mettere il naso fuori delle loro comode case.

Il gatto si fermò un istante ad annusare un ciuffo d'erba, scegliendo poi un posto appena più avanti per attendere ai suoi bisogni. La caccia non era stata particolarmente proficua quella notte, ed era affamato e stanco. Si stiracchiò, stendendo tutto il suo corpo in avanti, allungando le zampe posteriori più che poteva e drizzando la coda.

"Miiiaaaooo..." sbadigliò quasi senza dar voce al suo verso, spalancando le fauci, il nasetto rosa leggermente arricciato e gli occhi, normalmente di un bel verde smeraldo, chiusi nello sforzo.

Si grattò dietro un orecchio con impegno, facendo sollevare una piccola nuvola di pelo rosso, i baffi che si tendevano per il sollievo che quella pratica gli procurava. Ancora una volta aveva disobbedito al suo vecchio, uscendo dal rifugio del loro clan per andarsene a zonzo nel grande parco cittadino; era un posto molto pericoloso a sentire gli anziani, pieno di cose mortali e di esseri umani altrettanto letali.

Però lui non ne era spaventato, sapeva come evitarli e come trattarli. A parte questo amava molto vagare per quei boschi, gli piaceva soprattutto una certa zona piena di alberi frondosi e fiori profumati, frequentata purtroppo anche dagli umani. Per quello il suo vecchio l'aveva diffidato infinite volte dall'andarci, ma lui disobbediva sempre. Saltava anche la cena per il piacere di sdraiarsi nell'erba tra i fiori, sotto quegli alberi altissimi fra i cui rami si poteva sempre udire la voce del vento.

"È solo il sibilo dell'aria che passa fra le foglie," gli ripeteva in continuazione il suo mentore.

Per lui invece era la voce dello zefiro che annunciava il cambio del tempo, e quella degli alberi che gli parlavano di vita vissuta.

Dopotutto la missione del loro clan era di registrare gli eventi del mondo visti dagli occhi dei gatti; dunque ascoltare le storie antiche delle piante faceva parte del suo lavoro, in fin dei conti. Non li deridevano forse chiamandoli Bookman fra gli altri gatti, come gli uomini nella cui ombra vivevano? Quegli uomini che tanto disprezzavano, ma da cui poi traevano esempio per registrare la storia? La storia del popolo dei gatti, che assurdità.

Non era troppo convinto dell'importanza o dell'effettiva utilità di quel sacro compito. Molto meglio una bella corsa nel sottobosco, a caccia di farfalle!

Accelerò il passo, saettando veloce fra le foglie cadute e sollevando in piccoli turbini gli stami dei soffioni che incontrava sul suo cammino, fino a giungere nella radura cui mirava dall'inizio. Immobile su un filo d'erba immerso nella bruma, illuminata dai primi raggi di sole, si trovò davanti una meravigliosa farfalla. Un'appetitosa farfalla, nella sua personale classificazione della specie.

Si acquattò fra l'erba, la coda dritta e il sederino che ondeggiava ritmicamente con i suoi pensieri, mentre si preparava all'assalto del nemico. Con gli occhi verdi puntati sul bersaglio, non ne perdevano un movimento.

Le sue vibrisse tremarono appena segnalando il momento dello scatto, ma le zampine protese affondarono tra i fiori perché, sebbene veloce, il nostro eroe era stato anticipato. Sollevò il musetto per constatare la fuga della preda, le ali colorate che si libravano leggiadre nell'aria, riflettendo bagliori violetti nelle sue iridi ferite dalla luce del sole. Per un attimo la fissò rapito, quindi balzò verso di lei nel tentativo di afferrarla in volo, ricadendo però sul prato a bocca asciutta.

Soffiò sdegnato a quella farfalla tanto sfacciata da lasciarlo con un palmo di naso e, soprattutto, a stomaco vuoto. Non che un misero insetto potesse saziarlo, ma era meglio di niente, no?

D'accordo, si sarebbe appostato sulla sua panchina preferita in attesa di una vittima migliore, e... no, impossibile. Era occupata... da un umano!

Cosa diamine ci faceva uno stupido umano sulla sua meravigliosa e adorata panchina? Il gatto iniziò a emettere un suono sordo dal profondo della gola, irritato di trovare un intruso che gli usurpava il posto; con movimenti rapidi si avvicinò al rivale, osservandolo per scoprirne i punti deboli.

Il giovane umano sedeva sulla pietra del sedile a gambe incrociate, gli avambracci posati sulle cosce e le mani intrecciate fra loro. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava non essersi minimamente accorto della sua piccola battaglia con la farfalla, probabilmente immerso in meditazione.

Aveva un aspetto così fiero, il volto concentrato e impassibile, i lineamenti scultorei, i capelli color della pece raccolti in una coda alta che ricordavano quelli degli antichi samurai Giapponesi; e forse quel ragazzo era davvero di origini orientali, a giudicare dal taglio degli occhi, leggermente più stretti di quelli della gente che viveva lì. Tuttavia indossava l'uniforme di una scuola, quindi senza dubbio abitava stabilmente in città, adesso. Il gatto raspò con una zampa l'aiuola in cui si nascondeva.

Benissimo, visto che lui era stato fregato sia dalla colazione che da un umano, non avrebbe consentito che detto umano se ne stesse pacifico e felice sulla _sua_ panchina. Prese la rincorsa e saltò sulla lastra di marmo, accanto al giovane, assestandogli una poderosa (per i suoi standard) testata contro un fianco.

L'impatto, sebbene risibile, riscosse l'oggetto dell'assalto dalla sua trance meditativa, facendogli spalancare gli occhi di colpo ed emettere un grido di sorpresa, nel momento in cui zanne acuminate gli si piantarono nella carne del braccio attraverso i vestiti.

- Che diavolo...! - esclamò il ragazzo, guardando subito verso la parte offesa e trovando un gatto tigrato color arancio attaccato al suo povero polso, appena più su del braccialetto buddista che indossava. - Un gatto? Che ti prende bestiaccia, mollami! - ordinò irritato, agitando la mano verso l'animale e infine prendendolo per la collottola allorché si avvide che ogni esortazione era inutile.

Per tutta risposta il gatto si aggrappò a lui con tutte e quattro le zampe, continuando a morderlo senza pietà. Imprecando coloritamente il giovane cercò di staccarlo da sé con la forza, strattonandogli la pelliccia per convincerlo a lasciare la presa. Il tira e molla andò avanti per diversi minuti, finché con somma gioia della vittima il felino si separò da lui all'improvviso. La cosa però provocò un discreto contraccolpo, mandando entrambi gli antagonisti a cadere nell'erba dietro la panchina contesa.

Petali di fiori si sollevarono quando la schiena del giovane impattò sul terreno schiacciando ciò che vi cresceva. Il malcapitato gemette, alzando appena la testa per posare lo sguardo su un infuriato gatto arancione che gli soffiava contro, posizionato a quattro zampe sul suo petto, pelo e coda dritti.

- Dannazione! - inveì, scansando l'animale di lato con un brusco movimento del braccio e poi rialzandosi. - Si può sapere perché ce l'hai con me, gattaccio spelacchiato? - ringhiò, agitando il pugno verso il suo assalitore, che ancora lo puntava soffiando, e guardandolo con rabbia allungò la mano libera per recuperare le scarpe che aveva lasciato dall'altro lato del sedile.

Spelacchiato? _Gattaccio_ spelacchiato? Ah, questa non poteva proprio lasciagliela passare. Gli avrebbe fatto vedere di cosa era capace questo 'gattaccio spelacchiato'! Si stava preparando a balzargli alla gola, quando l'odiato umano guardò qualcosa lampeggiare nella sua cartella appoggiata ai piedi della panchina e l'afferrò di scatto estraendone un telefono.

- Accidenti a te, mi farai arrivare in ritardo! - grugnì, infilando dov'era prima lo strano oggetto e correndo via.

Eh, no! Non poteva andarsene così. Non dopo averlo insultato. Il gatto gli si precipitò dietro, prendendo per il sottobosco.

.

.

"È tardissimo! Sono le sette passate, non arriverò mai in tempo a scuola se non corro! Tutta colpa di quel gattaccio rognoso..." si rammaricava tra sé il giovane mentre accelerava ancora di più il passo, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi dal taglio orientale per la rabbia.

Non erano trascorsi che pochi minuti quando qualcosa gli tagliò la strada passandogli fra le gambe, urtandolo con tanta forza che quasi inciampò. Solo per pura fortuna riuscì a mantenersi in equilibrio, fermandosi qualche metro più avanti e voltandosi. Il gatto era di nuovo davanti a lui, la coda dritta e l'atteggiamento minaccioso.

- Non ho tempo da perdere con te, palla di pelo! - sbottò, scuotendo il capo e facendo così ondeggiare la lunga coda corvina. In risposta giunse un sonoro "Miao!" che gli fece alzare gli occhi al cielo. - Fa' un po' come ti pare, io vado. - concluse, riprendendo a correre più in fretta di prima. Il gatto gli fu subito accanto, galoppando con lui, l'espressione decisa. - Oi, la vuoi smettere una buona volta di seguirmi? - gli intimò allora, accompagnando quelle parole con un gesto secco della mano nella speranza di scacciarlo, ma inutilmente: il felino scartava momentaneamente di lato e poi si rimetteva nella sua scia.

Finalmente si intravide il cancello del parco, i cui primi frequentatori umani li incrociavano nell'entrare, lanciando loro occhiate perplesse nel vedere uno studente correre inseguito da un gatto. Il giovane si fermò di botto sul marciapiede, la strada di nuovo sbarrata dal suo piccolo persecutore, fra lo stupore dei passanti che assistevano alla scena.

- Maledettissimo gattaccio, vuoi sì o no lasciarmi in pace? - gridò esasperato, indisponendo ancora di più la bestiola. - Tornatene nel bosco, qui non è posto per te! - ammonì; il gatto invece emise un miagolio roco e minaccioso, come se stesse per attaccarlo. - Sciò, vattene! - ordinò allora il giovane, e gesticolò additando il parco; raccolse poi una pigna da terra e la lanciò contro l'ostacolo che lo stava trattenendo. Troppo tardi si rese conto di quel che avrebbe provocato.

Il micio rosso evitò il proiettile a lui diretto balzando agilmente in mezzo alla strada, giusto davanti a un'auto che sopraggiungeva a velocità sostenuta. Il rumore della frenata lo fece voltare e l'animale rimase paralizzato dal terrore, fissando il veicolo che gli piombava addosso.

Fu un attimo, due mani l'afferrarono stringendolo contro qualcosa di caldo, e il gatto si sentì ruzzolare sull'asfalto insieme al suo salvatore. In preda al terrore, piantò le unghie di tutte e quattro le zampe in ciò che lo circondava, qualunque cosa fosse, per non essere sbalzato via.

.

.

Vide l'animale saltare e subito capì quel che sarebbe accaduto, lanciandoglisi dietro a braccia protese nel vano tentativo di afferrarlo. Non gli restava che tuffarsi davanti alla macchina che stava arrivando, perché anche se già frenava non avrebbe mai potuto fermarsi in tempo. Riuscì a prendere il gatto e proteggerlo con il suo corpo, rotolando di lato ed evitando in tal modo il primo pericolo, finendo però nel mezzo della seconda corsia.

Si rialzò in fretta, ignorando il dolore delle ferite che l'animale spaventato gli aveva causato nell'aggrapparsi a lui e fece appena in tempo a saltare, appoggiandosi sull'auto che gli inchiodava davanti. Scivolò sul cofano, ricadendo in piedi dall'altro lato, lasciando una scia di sangue sulla vernice cromata.

- Dico, ma sei impazzito, ragazzino? - urlò il conducente con voce stridula aprendo lo sportello, l'altro uomo che gli faceva eco, scendendo dalla prima auto ormai ferma. - Rischiare la vita per uno stupido gatto!

- Andate al diavolo! - replicò il giovane, stringendo il suo prezioso fardello al petto, la camicia bianca vistosamente impregnata di sangue. Maledetti, l'avrebbero investito senza pietà. Il povero micio tremava per lo shock e non fece resistenza quando gentilmente il suo salvatore staccò le zampine da sé e lo posò sul marciapiede, fra i commenti stizziti degli automobilisti e quelli ammirati degli astanti che avevano assistito al fatto. - Hai visto, gatto idiota? - tuonò allora detto salvatore, rivolto alla bestiola ancora paralizzata dal terrore. - È pericoloso qui! Tornatene nel bosco! - indicò il cancello aperto, e il gatto lo guardò con un'espressione quasi umana, gli occhioni verdi spauriti e lucidi come se dovesse piangere.

Con un sospiro, lo studente lo spinse gentilmente per il sederino, spostandolo verso il parco. In quel momento le voci di numerosi ragazzi risuonarono nel frastuono del traffico, e si intravide un gruppetto di altri studenti avvicinarsi, diretto alle strisce pedonali per attraversare la grande strada.

- Kanda! - gridò uno dei giovani. - Non dirmi che ti sei rammollito! Da quando accarezzi gli animali? - lo canzonò ridendo, salutandolo allo stesso tempo.

Il bersaglio del commento si raddrizzò, irrigidendosi, sbirciando con la coda dell'occhio colui che aveva osato apostrofarlo a quel modo. Si voltò lentamente, fissando i suoi occhi scuri in quelli dell'altro ragazzo, lo sguardo tagliente come la katana che era solito maneggiare durante le lezioni di spada.

- Ripetilo. - disse semplicemente, il tono gelido che era una promessa di morte, fronteggiando il gruppetto.

Le ragazze presenti urlarono vedendo la chiazza vermiglia che macchiava la camicia di Kanda, lacera in più punti dove gli artigli del felino si erano piantati, indicando verso di lui.

Colui che aveva parlato poco prima fissava il compagno di scuola a bocca aperta, il viso improvvisamente pallido per la vista di tutto quel sangue e l'orrore che essa generava in lui. L'intero gruppetto si zittì di colpo, indietreggiando.

Kanda quasi sogghignò nel leggere la paura che si rifletteva dai loro occhi. Quello che l'aveva deriso gridò un sonoro 'Oddio'.

- M-Mi dispiace Kanda! Davvero non volevo! - biascicò sconvolto e attraversò di corsa la strada quasi facendosi investire, seguito a ruota da tutti gli altri.

- _CHE_. - sbuffò il giovane. - Vigliacchi. Oi. - disse poi rivolto al gatto, che sembrava essersi un poco ripreso. - Vattene ora, sono già troppo in ritardo per riportarti io da dove sei venuto. Torno domani. - aggiunse come se l'animale potesse capire, e si guardò il torace coperto di sangue.

Avrebbe dovuto fornire una spiegazione credibile per quello, dannazione. Ignorando il gatto attraversò a sua volta a passo veloce, diretto al college in cui studiava.

_Torno domani._

Il gatto si chiese come mai quell'umano gli avesse salvato la vita, preoccupandosi persino di andare da lui il giorno seguente. Erano davvero creature strane, gli umani. Un po' malfermo sulle zampette si incamminò verso il cuore del parco. Il suo vecchio gli avrebbe dato una bella strigliata per questo.

.

.

Kanda era giunto a scuola in ritardo, ma considerato il suo aspetto l'insegnante aveva chiuso un occhio, anzi, l'aveva spedito immediatamente in infermeria nonostante lui avesse protestato di non averne affatto bisogno.

_"TCH, insegnanti," _pensò Kanda mentre si puliva le unghiate per poi procedere a disinfettarle. Come al solito la fottuta infermiera non c'era, ma meglio così, non amava farsi toccare; si sarebbe bendato benissimo da solo.

- Kanda! Cosa ti è successo?! - esclamò all'improvviso una voce dietro di lui. - Fai vedere. - Kanda obbedì controvoglia, ma quando la donna allungò una mano per esaminare le ferite non glielo permise.

- Ho già finito, devo solo bendarmi. - ammonì, lanciandole uno sguardo truce.

L'infermiera sospirò, passandogli garze e cerotti e osservandolo mentre eseguiva la fasciatura con estrema perizia, quasi fosse abituato a farlo ogni giorno. Il giovane indossò la camicia macchiata come se nulla fosse e se ne andò, salutando con un grugnito. La donna scosse il capo, quel ragazzo era incorreggibilmente testardo.

Kanda prese dal suo armadietto la maglietta della tuta da ginnastica, per quel giorno avrebbero dovuto accontentarsi visto che la parte corrispondente della sua uniforme estiva era attualmente impresentabile.

Per tutta la mattinata i compagni di classe gli lanciarono sguardi furtivi con aria spaventata, e li udì mormorare di continuo, di sicuro alle sue spalle. Per quel che gli importava. Potevano anche andare tutti al diavolo.

Non appena suonò la campana dell'ora di pranzo Kanda si alzò in fretta, deciso a rifugiarsi come suo solito sul tetto dell'edificio scolastico. Prima che riuscisse a uscire dalla classe però due altri alunni lo avvicinarono, il volto carico di preoccupazione.

- Kanda-kun, stai bene? - chiese la fanciulla, mentre il ragazzetto albino che era con lei annuiva. - Con chi ti sei azzuffato questa volta? Sai che il tuo tutore non sarà contento di questo... - scosse la testa, fissandolo con i suoi occhi gentili dal taglio asiatico, e i due lunghi codini in cui legava i bei capelli neri ondeggiarono appena.

- Lenalee, non voglio parlarne. - replicò Kanda in tono piatto. - Non è successo niente. Fine della storia.

La ragazza fece per obiettare, quando l'altro studente le posò una mano sulla spalla, rivolgendole un cenno negativo del capo. Kanda gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. Non gli piaceva il modo in cui stava appiccicato a Lenalee, l'unica persona che considerava come un'amica, visto che erano praticamente cresciuti insieme.

- Lenalee, lascia stare. - disse il ragazzo albino con una sfumatura di sarcasmo nella voce. - Sai come ragiona, no? E poi sta benissimo.

- Non t'immischiare, moyashi. - sibilò Kanda, allontanando Lenalee da lui e frapponendosi fra loro.

- Il nome è Allen! - protestò energicamente destinatario del soprannome, affrontando a muso duro Kanda e guadagnandosi un sospiro sconsolato da Lenalee. La ragazza sgusciò da dietro l'amico d'infanzia per separarlo da quello che questi credeva essere il suo attuale spasimante.

- Andiamo ragazzi, non litigate, OK? - si raccomandò a entrambi, ma Kanda non era affatto propenso a restare in compagnia di Allen.

- _CHE_. - oppose in risposta alla richiesta di Lenalee. - Guardatevi bene dal farlo sapere ai miei fratellastri piuttosto, non voglio seccature. - ammonì quindi entrambi, mentre raccoglieva la cartella e se ne andava.

_"Non devono scoprirlo o quell'uomo che pretende di essere mio padre farà una delle sue terribili sceneggiate, lamentandosi e piagnucolando per ore," _aggiunse la sua mente, ignorando la vocetta dietro di lui domandare a Lenalee: "Ma come fai a sopportarlo?"

.

.

Il gatto arancione raggiunse la grande biblioteca situata nella parte antica della città e attraversò l'immenso giardino che la circondava. S'infilò in un oscuro cunicolo dimenticato il cui ingresso era parzialmente coperto dall'edera, che cresceva quasi su ogni muro dell'edificio centenario. Non appena giunse dall'altro lato fu accolto da un coro di esclamazioni preoccupate, tanto che gli anziani gli si fecero incontro immediatamente, miagolando indispettiti.

- Dove sei stato, Lavi? - lo inquisì un gatto glabro, la pelle rugosa di un marrone verdastro che la faceva quasi sembrare mummificata e gli occhi scuri che lo scrutavano, cercando di carpire i suoi pensieri più reconditi. - Quante volte ti ho detto di non vagabondare la notte? Gli umani sono creature infide e pericolose.

"Un umano ha rischiato la vita per me," avrebbe voluto rispondere Lavi, invece appiattì le orecchie e abbassò la coda, mortificato. Sperava solo di non essere punito, per poter tornare nel bosco a incontrare quel giovane, perché... si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per le ferite che gli aveva inflitto in preda al terrore. Voleva vedere come stava.

- Mi dispiace, non intendevo star via così tanto. - si scusò accucciandosi in terra, costernato.

- Molto bene. Vieni con me ora, abbiamo tanto lavoro da fare con i libri degli umani. - annunciò il gatto glabro, indicando con un movimento della coda la direzione.

Lavi rialzò il musetto, i baffi dritti e gli occhi di nuovo vispi nel percepire di essere stato graziato. Per il momento.

Uno degli altri anziani, una gatta dal pelo candido e gli occhi azzurri come il cielo, avanzò ad affiancare quello che aveva la responsabilità di Lavi, emettendo un suono accattivante simile alle fusa.

- Non essere così duro con lui, Bookman. È tanto giovane, deve ancora imparare molte cose. - ammonì, oltrepassando il vecchio gatto e strusciando il muso contro il collo del suo allievo. Poi si voltò verso quello che aveva chiamato col nome di Bookman. - Anche tu sei stato giovane, sai cosa significa. Il clan non è tutto.

- Hevlaska, non è cosa che ti riguardi. - replicò il gatto glabro, mordendo Lavi sulla collottola e sollevandolo quasi di peso per allontanarlo da lei. - Tu sei l'anziana della comunità, io sono l'anziano nel Clan degli Storici. A ognuno la sua giurisdizione. E gradirei che almeno tu non mi etichettassi con quel nome umano.

- Ma tu non ne hai uno gattesco, lo sai bene. Come ti dovrei chiamare? Sommo storico? - ribatté la gatta girandogli intorno, le labbra sottili arricciate in quello che su un umano sarebbe stato un sorriso.

- Non è una cattiva idea. È ciò che sono. - sottolineò il gatto glabro lanciando uno sguardo inconfondibile a Lavi, il quale si alzò di scatto zampettandogli dietro in silenzio.

Hevlaska emise un miagolio deluso e li seguì con lo sguardo mentre imboccavano un altro tunnel. Quel vecchio era davvero cocciuto, oltre che di una razza con cui non le risultava facile trattare.


	2. Chapter 2: Palla di Pelo

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, PURTROPPO è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

**Visto che non posso mettere immagini qui, voglio che andiate a vedere il banner che ora fa bella mostra di sé sull'altro sito di FF dove pubblico, perché lo ho fatto con le mie manine sputando sangue! Non è semplice creare un gatto rosso dal nulla! Visto che è caricato su imageshack, lascio il link diretto: ** img241. / img241 / 2420 / bannergattosullapanchin . png

Dovete rimuovere gli spazi dal link, purtroppo senza questo escamotage non me lo lasciava mettere...

* * *

**Il Gatto sulla Panchina**

* * *

.

**Capitolo 2: ****Palla di Pelo**

.

.

La mattina seguente Kanda si recò nuovamente nel parco di buon'ora. Dopotutto aveva già deciso di meditare lì anziché a casa per non essere disturbato dai suoi sedicenti fratelli e dal suo autoproclamato 'padre'. Non era assolutamente quel gatto arancione il motivo per cui camminava verso la piccola radura con passo così spedito, no, per niente.

Non era in pensiero per quella stupida palla di pelo. No.

Arrivò alla panchina quasi con il fiatone, ma trovò tutto deserto. Sbuffò appena, posando la cartella in terra e sedendosi sulla superficie di marmo bianco, per poi togliersi le scarpe e posizionarsi a gambe incrociate, il busto eretto e la testa leggermente reclinata in avanti. Chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di concentrarsi e svuotare la mente da ogni pensiero.

.

.

Lavi galoppava veloce fra l'erba del parco, sperando di trovare ancora sulla sua panchina il giovane intruso cui doveva la vita. Era stato obbediente tutto il giorno e aveva persino finto di andarsene buono buono a dormire come il maestro si era raccomandato. Sgusciare fuori dal loro rifugio nella biblioteca senza farsi scoprire non era stata una cosa facile, ma alla fine appena prima dell'alba ce l'aveva fatta.

Il ragazzo bruno aveva detto di andare a scuola, quindi forse poteva essere già tardi, ma Lavi sperava di trovarlo ancora lì, sulla panchina, immobile in meditazione. Sbucò nell'aiuola principale della radura e si guardò attorno, circospetto. Lui era là.

Il suo volto pareva sereno e come il mattino precedente sedeva a occhi chiusi sulla lastra di marmo bianco, le gambe incrociate, perso in chissà quali pensieri. Lavi quasi emise un miagolio gioioso, impedendo appena in tempo alle sue corde vocali di produrlo, altrimenti l'umano l'avrebbe sentito. Si avvicinò pian piano a lui e gli saltò agilmente accanto, valutando come fare per avere le informazioni che desiderava.

Non è che avesse molta scelta, prese il coraggio a quattro mani, pardon, zampine, e poggiò le suddette, quelle anteriori, sulla coscia del giovane. Quindi, sporgendosi oltre l'apertura della sua camicia, sbottonata fin quasi a mezzo torace, vi insinuò dentro il musetto.

Kanda sentì un leggero peso premergli sulla gamba in due punti e, prima che potesse spalancare gli occhi, qualcosa strusciò contro il suo petto oltre la scollatura della blusa, sulle bende che lo fasciavano. Subito guardò in basso, trovandosi sopra con grande sorpresa il medesimo gatto rosso che l'aveva morso il giorno precedente, con il muso infilato nell'apertura della camicia.

- Che diavolo...? - esclamò, afferrando l'animale con entrambe le mani e sollevandolo ad altezza viso. - Vedo che stai benissimo.

- Miao. - Lavi lo fissò negli occhi scuri, apparentemente senza timore, e Kanda lo lasciò ricadere in terra.

- È troppo sperare che mi lascerai in pace? - chiese, serio; ricevette un altro 'Miao' in risposta, mentre il gatto rosso saltava di nuovo sulla panchina. Kanda sollevò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, ma al gatto pareva non interessare affatto se il suo comportamento irritasse o no il giovane. Riprese ad arrampicarsi su di lui, cercando questa volta di infilargli una zampina dentro la camicia. - Ehi! - protestò Kanda, sorpreso, spingendolo indietro bruscamente. - Cos'è, ti senti in colpa? - insinuò poi, sbottonando di più l'apertura e facendo scivolare un lato dell'indumento giù da una spalla, mostrando in tal modo il bendaggio che aveva attorno al petto. - Ecco, sto benissimo, contento?

- Miao! - Lavi si sedette a schiena eretta, attorcigliando la coda intorno a sé e facendola posare sulle sue zampine unite, fissando l'umano davanti a lui con il musetto leggermente inclinato.

- Oh, perché mai perdo tempo a parlare con una stupida palla di pelo non lo so! - sbottò Kanda, tornando a chiudere gli occhi e ad ignorare il gatto accanto a sé.

_Non sei cattivo come vuoi sembrare, lascia perdere._

Lavi aveva perfettamente inquadrato il soggetto, e quasi trovava il suo comportamento affascinante. Gli si sdraiò accanto, accucciandosi contro la sua coscia. Avrebbe tenuto compagnia all'umano da quel giorno in avanti, visto che aveva l'aria di essere molto solo.

Improvvisamente si udì una melodia provenire dal nulla e Lavi sobbalzò, spiazzato, annusando l'aria e muovendo la testolina a destra e a sinistra per capire da dove venisse quel suono. Perché la sorgente pareva essere assai vicina a loro; quasi sotto di loro.

- Devo andare, è tardi. - disse il giovane, per nulla intimorito dalla strana musica, afferrando la cartella ed estraendo lo stesso aggeggio del giorno precedente.

Era quella cosa la fonte della melodia! L'umano l'aprì e premette qualcosa su di essa, quindi la richiuse infilandola di nuovo dov'era prima, poi si rimise le scarpe e si alzò, la borsa saldamente in una mano. Toccò il naso del felino con un dito.

- Non cacciarti nei guai. - ammonì, e sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Lavi s'incamminò verso l'uscita del parco, senza girarsi indietro nemmeno una volta. Il gatto sentì nel suo cuoricino una fitta di delusione. - E non seguirmi! - gli giunse di lontano mentre faceva per alzarsi dalla panchina.

Come faceva a saperlo?Lavi si rimise seduto, aveva imparato la lezione, gli sarebbe andato dietro di nascosto, voleva sapere cosa faceva durante il giorno e dove viveva. Quell'umano era coraggioso e gli aveva salvato la vita. Quindi era interessante.

Balzò in terra e iniziò a galoppare fra l'erba del sottobosco, diretto al cancello del parco.

.

.

Kanda riabbottonò per bene la camicia prima di entrare a scuola, non voleva assolutamente domande stupide sul genere 'ma ti fa male?' o sparate simili. Sedette con calma al suo posto e attese il suono della campana.

La lezione iniziò puntuale come sempre e la professoressa di matematica si diede parecchio da fare per prepararli al test che avrebbe avuto luogo la settimana seguente. Kanda era assorto nel prendere appunti quando, nel bel mezzo di una spiegazione, si udì un urlo provenire dal cortile.

Miss Miranda Lotto, la docente in classe in quel momento, s'interruppe subito. S'avvicinò a una delle grandi finestre, imitata da tutti i suoi allievi (tranne, ovviamente, Kanda) e l'aprì guardando subito verso il basso.

No, non era un urlo.

Una sonora risata si levò dagli studenti nel vedere l'origine del rumore sotto le finestre della classe, e la professoressa li invitò a fare silenzio e tornare ai rispettivi banchi.

Il grido si ripeté, e questa volta a finestre aperte poté essere udito distintamente da tutti.

- _Miao!_

Un gatto. Era un gatto. Cosa ci faceva dentro la scuola? Come si era intrufolato?

- _Miao!_

A Kanda quasi si fermò il cuore. Si alzò di scatto, gli occhi dilatati per lo stupore, raggiungendo anche lui la finestra più vicina e, scansando i compagni che gli erano davanti, si affacciò a sua volta.

Era proprio lui, il gatto rosso! Come era riuscito a ritrovarlo? Notando gli sguardi diretti verso di lui dagli altri studenti, Kanda sbuffò seccato, mascherando lo shock con una delle solite esclamazioni sprezzanti.

- È solo uno stupido gatto. - disse scrollando le spalle, mentre un inserviente interveniva per catturare il felino e farlo uscire dalla scuola, fallendo. Lavi gli sgusciò fra le dita, ricompensandolo con un bel morso e una zampata, poi fuggì a coda bassa. - _CHE._ - commentò Kanda, voltandosi e tornando al suo banco.

La lezione riprese, ma il giovane non riuscì più a concentrarsi. Si chiedeva se il gatto rosso fosse stato preso e, se sì, cosa ne fosse stato di lui, perché se gli avevano torto un solo pelo della coda...

Accidenti, ma perché doveva preoccuparsi di uno stupido e incosciente sacco di pulci!

Era appena entrato in classe il professore della terza ora quando un'esclamazione di stupore si levò dagli studenti delle prime file, mutandosi subito in un coro di risate.

Kanda non capiva che diavolo stesse accadendo, persino il professor Mikk era divertito dalla situazione, di qualunque cosa si trattasse.

- Ehi, è lui! - gridò una ragazza dal primo banco e una seconda la imitò, quando un rumore di graffi sul pavimento si unì a quello di una sedia rovesciata.

Kanda sentì qualcosa strusciarglisi fra le gambe e si irrigidì, guardando subito sotto il banco: era sempre lui, la gattastrofe dal pelo rosso.

- Miao! - echeggiò nella confusione generale; in un attimo il gatto balzò sul suo banco, gli occhi pieni di paura e il pelo dritto, la coda ridotta a un piumino tanto era divenuta irta la sua pelliccia.

Tutta la classe rise, incluso il professor Mikk.

- Kanda Yuu, non dovresti portare animali in classe, è contro il regolamento della scuola, lo sai. - lo rimproverò il docente in tono ironico, rivolgendogli un'occhiata divertita.

- Non è mio! - protestò Kanda con enfasi, cercando di allontanare il gatto da sé ma con scarsi risultati, anzi se lo ritrovò accoccolato in grembo.

- Non si direbbe. - commentò il professor Mikk, sorridendogli con quella sua aria maliziosa che tanto lo irritava. - Oppure gli sei particolarmente simpatico.

Risatine si levarono fra gli studenti, che questi ultimi tentavano disperatamente di soffocare, temendo la reazione violenta di Kanda a quel tipo di presa in giro.

- Sciò, dannato sacco di pulci! - sibilò Kanda, scacciando il gatto da sopra di sé.

Lavi lo fissò spiazzato, ma in quel momento entrò un altro inserviente e non gli rimase che scappare di nuovo.

_Che paura, quel dannato umano voleva prendermi a colpi di scopa!_

Lavi emise un miagolio basso e roco, le fauci appena dischiuse; avrebbe dovuto restare ben nascosto fino alla fine delle lezioni per avere l'attenzione del giovane.

_E così si chiama Yuu, è un bel nome. _

Si accucciò dentro una siepe del cortile, in attesa della campana che annunciava la pausa pranzo.

.

.

Appena risuonò l'avviso di fine lezioni per la mattinata, che preludeva al pasto di mezzogiorno, Kanda si alzò in piedi con studiata indifferenza, prendendo le sue cose. Era deciso a incamminarsi verso il suo luogo preferito d'osservazione, nonostante ignorasse che fine avesse fatto il gatto arancione.

Non mangiava mai alla mensa, troppa gente, troppa confusione e soprattutto troppi seccatori. Quel giorno però la fortuna cospirava contro di lui; sulla porta della classe comparvero ancora Lenalee e il suo irritante spasimante, il ragazzetto albino che ormai le stava incollato addosso come un francobollo.

- Kanda-kun! - esclamò Lenalee, gli occhi raggianti di gioa. - Mangi con noi oggi?

- No. Sai che ho il mio pranzo. - sottolineò Kanda, lanciandole uno sguardo eloquente.

Era sicuro che la ragazza voleva chiedergli del sangue sulla camicia, sapere come fosse accaduto, sentire se stava bene, e lui invece non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlarne.

- Ma è sempre così poco! Offro io, puoi mangiare tutt'e due. - Lenalee lo fissò con occhi supplici e Kanda sospirò, scrollando le spalle.

- E va bene. Ma non una parola sulla mia vita privata. - stabilì mentre si accodava a loro.

- Come vuoi. - Lenalee fece il broncio per far sentire in colpa l'amico, ma in realtà era al colmo della gioia per essere riuscita a ottenere che pranzasse insieme a lei e ad Allen. Per cui, non restò in silenzio per molto, appena si furono seduti iniziò a parlare della scuola e dei vari assegnamenti avuti dagli insegnanti, mentre Kanda consumava distrattamente il suo cibo.

Lenalee lo osservava con estremo interesse. Era sicura che gli fosse successo qualcosa di insolito il giorno prima e non credeva come tutti gli altri che il suo aspetto provato e le ferite fossero dovute alla solita zuffa con i bulli della scuola.

Inoltre, aveva sentito del gattino che si era introdotto nell'edificio avvicinandosi proprio a Kanda,. Così, quando il giovane prese l'hamburger che lei gli aveva ordinato facendo scivolare la carne dentro il box vuoto del proprio pranzo, fu certa che ci fosse un collegamento fra lui e il gatto.

Sorrise, fingendo di non essersi accorta di quella manovra, anzi distraendo anche Allen con un invito al cinema per la domenica seguente, per evitare notasse l'anomalia.

.

.

Kanda si stava recando alla palestra per l'ora di educazione fisica. Camminando con passo spedito, si guardava sospettosamente attorno nel timore di veder sbucare il gatto all'improvviso. Le sue speranze che se ne fosse andato furono però bruscamente disilluse da un miagolio impaziente, che proveniva dalle siepi nel giardino della scuola. Immediatamente il giovane si avvicinò alla fonte di quel richiamo per impedire che l'animale uscisse dal nascondiglio, facendosi scoprire, ma fu tutto inutile. Non fece in tempo nemmeno a individuarlo che già gli si stava strusciando contro le gambe.

- Miao! - Lavi era davvero felice che il giovane non ce l'avesse davvero con lui, come gli era parso dal suo comportamento in classe, e sperava che adesso potessero passare un po' di tempo insieme.

- Shhhh! - lo implorò Kanda, ma inutilmente. Dalle finestre della scuola (e dai compagni che come lui dirigevano in palestra) già gli arrivavano i primi commenti, e non poteva farci nulla. Dal fin troppo scontato 'Non si possono portare animali a scuola' allo 'Hai fatto un'altra conquista, Kanda!' passando per il più classico 'Non sapevo avessi un cuore'. Ne aveva davvero abbastanza di quella storia. - Come devo dirvelo, non è mio! Piantatela o ve ne faccio pentire!

Tutto inutile. Con un'esclamazione esasperata Kanda voltò le spalle agli studenti tuttora impegnati a punzecchiarlo e, ignorando il gatto che ancora si strofinava a lui, proseguì con passo irritato verso la sua destinazione.

- Miao! - sentì chiamare dietro di sé, ma non si voltò. Nemmeno quando l'urlo dell'inserviente risuonò nell'aria minacciando la povera bestiola di farla a fettine.

- Ti ho trovato, gattaccio! Vieni qui che ti porto al cuoco! - promise l'uomo avvicinandosi a Lavi, il quale per tutta risposta gli assestò una zampata micidiale e poi si diede alla fuga.

Kanda sperò che non lo prendesse, sebbene proprio lui si fosse disinteressato della sua sorte giusto pochi attimi prima.

.

.

Più tardi, prima di rientrare in classe per l'ultima ora, Kanda si recò nel suo posto preferito: il tetto della scuola. Su di esso c'era una terrazza piuttosto grande, recintata da un parapetto di metallo.

Si appoggiò alla spessa sbarra che faceva da corrimano, lasciando che il vento gli scompigliasse i capelli e godendo della luce del sole di quel tardo pomeriggio.

- Miao! - sentì provenire da sotto di lui, e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

- E così mi hai trovato anche qui. - commentò abbassando lo sguardo sul gatto rosso, che lo fissava col musetto all'insù e due occhioni speranzosi. - Devi smettere di seguirmi, soprattutto a scuola. È pericoloso e la gente è idiota.

_Sì, gli umani sono stupidi. Ma tu sei diverso._

- Miao?

- _CHE_, come se potessi capirmi. - mormorò Kanda, assestandogli una carezza ruvida sulla fronte.

L'insistenza di quel gatto lo spiazzava completamente, davvero non riusciva a capire come mai trovasse tanto desiderabile stare in sua compagnia. Lui che rifuggiva il contatto con chiunque, uomo o animale che fosse.

Non era abituato a essere cercato senza un secondo fine, l'innocenza di quella bestiola lo colpiva profondamente. Era stato davvero un incontro bizzarro, e il giovane quasi si sentiva tentato di assicurarsi che quel randagio avesse realmente un rifugio dove tornare.

- Devo andare. Tornatene dove vivi, ovunque sia, prima che ti cacci ancora nei guai. - si raccomandò di nuovo, nonostante sapesse che erano parole buttate al vento.

- Miao... - Lavi lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre imboccava le scale, scomparendo alla sua vista.

L'avrebbe aspettato fuori della scuola allora, dopotutto voleva sapere dove viveva.

.

.

Finalmente quella lunga giornata volgeva al termine. Kanda si affrettò a lasciare la scuola, prima che Lenalee potesse placcarlo per tentare di costringerlo a cenare a casa sua o peggio, ad andare fuori da qualche parte per 'distrarsi' un po'.

Sbuffò contrariato. Quando avrebbero smesso di seccarlo con quelle sciocchezze? Un impatto contro il polpaccio lo fece trasalire. Il giovane si voltò di scatto, trovando dietro di sé l'ormai onnipresente gatto rosso, che lo prendeva affettuosamente a testate mantenendosi nella sua scia, forse per restare all'ombra mentre camminavano.

- Dannazione gatto, la smetti di ossessionarmi? - scattò Kanda, calciando una pigna verso l'animale, che la saltò agilmente.

_Non mi chiamo gatto! Il mio nome è Lavi! Ma non posso farglielo capire... Uffa._

- Miao! - esclamò in tono offeso, che a Kanda parve né più né meno uguale a tutti gli altri miagolii che gli aveva rivolto.

Era tutto inutile, gli umani erano stupidi, non poteva pretendere che questo invece capisse. Si portò davanti al giovane, camminando in diagonale per seguirne i movimenti, scattando avanti per un pezzo per poi fermarsi ad aspettare di essere raggiunto.

- Che intenzioni hai adesso? Non vorrai mica venire a casa con me! - chiese Kanda in tono minaccioso; il "Puurrr" che ebbe in risposta fu più che eloquente a riguardo, e il giovane alzò gli occhi al cielo. - Non se ne parla nemmeno! - il felino si strusciò ancora contro le sue gambe, guardandolo con aria supplice e appoggiandogli le zampine contro un ginocchio. - E no! Non ti prendo in braccio!

- Miao?

- Ho detto no! - ribadì Kanda ferreo, armeggiando con la cartella ed estraendo la scatola del pranzo. - Sono sicuro che hai fame, ecco qua. - rovesciò la carne sul muretto adiacente e quando il gatto vi salì per mangiare riprese per la sua strada. Dopo neanche due passi l'animale era di nuovo davanti a lui. - Maledizione! Mangia e vattene a casa tua!

- Miao. - Lavi sostenne lo sguardo del giovane, e questi sospirò, allargando le braccia.

Tornò verso il muretto e attese che lui mangiasse, poi l'abbandonò di nuovo.

_Eh, no, dove credi di andare?_

Lavi gli corse dietro senza perdersi d'animo; non sarebbe riuscito a seminarlo, no!

Kanda non sapeva più che fare per liberarsi del suo inseguitore. Il cibo non aveva funzionato e per farglielo mangiare era stato costretto a restargli vicino, e...

A dire il vero non sapeva nemmeno lui perché l'aveva fatto, attendere affinché uno stupido gatto finisse di mangiare! Quella palla di pelo l'avrebbe fatto ammattire se continuava così. E lo stava ancora seguendo!

Adesso però era arrivato alla fermata della metropolitana, lì avrebbe dovuto fermarsi per forza. Kanda scese verso la piattaforma che portava ai binari e attese il primo treno che l'avrebbe portato a casa.

La stazione era alquanto affollata, e in breve il giovane perse traccia del gatto, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Salì sul treno e si aggrappò ai sostegni, pregustando la soba che avrebbe preparato una volta arrivato a casa.

Era perso in questi pensieri quando sentì qualcosa strattonargli i pantaloni. Sicuro che qualcuno stesse cercando di derubarlo si voltò a muso duro, facendo per chinarsi in avanti a sventare il tentativo. Invece incontrò lo sguardo per nulla intimorito del gatto rosso, il quale come se niente fosse si stava arrampicando con le zampe anteriori sulle sue gambe.

Kanda lo fissò incredulo, le labbra appena aperte nell'atto di dire qualcosa che invece gli morì in gola.

- Miao? - si lamentò Lavi; sperava ardentemente di essere preso in braccio alla svelta perché con tutti quei piedi in giro temeva sul serio che qualcuno lo schiacciasse.

Kanda al contrario non era affatto intenzionato a collaborare, e invece di aiutarlo gli gridò contro.

- Dannata bestiaccia! Sciò! Gli animali non possono salire in metropolitana! - non riusciva proprio a credere che quel gatto avesse davvero osato seguirlo dentro il vagone del treno, era semplicemente folle!

Stava per buttarlo fuori alla prima fermata quando gli altri passeggeri si misero in mezzo.

- Suvvia giovanotto, non sia crudele. Non vede come è spaventata quella povera bestiola? - esordì un'anziana signora seduta dall'altro lato della vettura, allungando una mano verso il micio. - È solo un adorabile gattino, che male fa se viaggia con noi.

- Miao! - Lavi intravide la salvezza, e balzò oltre la cartella poggiata fra i piedi di Kanda per raggiungere la sua benefattrice.

- Oh che dolce! Nonna, è davvero carino posso toccarlo? - esclamò la ragazza seduta accanto alla vecchina tanto gentile che aveva intercesso per lui, strattonandole la manica.

La donna annuì e la fanciulla abbassò la mano per avvicinargliela, lentamente, timorosa che si impaurisse ancora di più. Lavi non si fece pregare e infilò la testa nel cavo di quella mano protesa, lasciando che gli scivolasse lungo la groppa.

Gli umani erano davvero stupidi, bastavano un paio di moine e subito si scioglievano in coccole e carezze, permettendogli persino di seder loro in grembo.

Lavi saltò agilmente sulle ginocchia della ragazza, che gli sorrise felice, grattandogli dietro un orecchio; quindi si accoccolò contro di lei, facendo le fusa.

Kanda gli lanciò uno sguardo truce, voltandosi poi di nuovo verso la porta della carrozza. Che spettacolo disgustoso, era bastato l'invito di una bella ragazza e subito quel sacco di pulci le si era precipitato sopra. Gli animali agivano esattamente come le persone.

Appena raggiunta la sua fermata Kanda si precipitò fuori senza curarsi di che fine avrebbe fatto il gatto, mescolandosi agli altri passeggeri in discesa e puntando dritto verso l'uscita.

Lavi drizzò immediatamente le orecchie quando si accorse che il suo umano, Yuu, era sparito all'improvviso. Fece appena in tempo a balzare in terra e poi attraverso le porte in chiusura, strappando un'esclamazione delusa alla ragazza che l'aveva coccolato per l'intero tragitto.

Saettando fra la folla annusò l'aria alla ricerca della traccia olfattiva lasciata dal giovane, ma tutti quegli odori mescolati insieme lo confondevano. Le fauci leggermente aperte usò anche il suo secondo sistema di percezione degli odori, sperando di captare in tal modo la scia lasciata del giovane umano.

Dopo alcuni minuti di panico finalmente sentì qualcosa di familiare; salì di corsa le scale, cercando di evitare le altre persone presenti, e alla fine lo vide camminare verso una delle uscite. In un batter d'occhio gli fu di nuovo accanto.

- Miao! - protestò risentito, e vide il giovane quasi sobbalzare per la sorpresa di udire di nuovo la sua voce.

- T-Tu... - balbettò Kanda, la mano sul cuore. - Dannata palla di pelo rosso! Come diavolo hai fatto? Oh, lascia perdere, tanto non puoi dirmelo. - si accosciò per strofinargli il musetto, grattandogli la fronte. - Hai vinto, ti porto a casa mia. - disse sconsolato, allargando le braccia in segno di resa; del resto a quell'ora non poteva certo tornare indietro per ricondurlo nel parco dove l'aveva incontrato la prima volta. Sospirò, raddrizzandosi. - Ma non ti prendo in braccio, scordatelo.

Il gatto agitò un orecchio in risposta a quell'affermazione, quindi gli trotterellò dietro felice.


	3. Chapter 3: Il Gatto Bianco

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** riferimenti YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

**.****  
**

* * *

**Il Gatto sulla Panchina**

* * *

.

**Capitolo 3: Il Gatto Bianco**

.

.

Kanda infilò la chiave nella toppa, aprendo lentamente e con cautela la porta per evitare di produrre il minimo rumore, ma anche quella volta fu completamente inutile. Non appena si fu sfilato le scarpe e messo le ciabatte, la familiare voce del fratellastro lo chiamò.

- Kanda? Sei tu? - si udì provenire da in fondo al corridoio. Un giovane massiccio si affacciò dalla porta di una delle stanze adiacenti, voltandosi in direzione dell'ingresso.

- Sì, sono io, Marie. - rispose Kanda, imprecando tra sé e sé. Possibile che l'udito di Marie fosse così dannatamente sensibile dal giorno dell'incidente? Non poteva rischiare che il gatto si facesse scoprire, così prima che si fiondasse dal fratello in cerca di carezze lo sollevò di peso senza tanti complimenti, stringendoselo al petto.

Lavi iniziò a divincolarsi, non capiva perché dovesse stritolarlo a quel modo; e poi che male c'era se salutava l'altro umano? Era un parente di Yuu dopotutto, da quel che aveva capito. Il giovane dalla corporatura massiccia spostò la testa in maniera bizzarra, come se li ascoltasse più che guardarli, e Lavi d'improvviso capì: era cieco! Cessò di colpo di agitarsi; evidentemente Yuu non voleva che la famiglia sapesse che aveva portato un animale in casa, rifletté mortificato. Forse erano contrari.

Kanda sembrò sollevato dal suo restare immobile, e gli fece persino una carezza a causa della quale quasi rischiò di tradirsi con le fusa che sentiva salirgli in gola.

- Hai qualcosa in braccio? - chiese Marie, percependo un che d'insolito nel comportamento del fratellastro: dei movimenti non necessari.

- No. Vado in camera mia. - lo liquidò quest'ultimo, passandogli di fianco velocemente e scomparendo nella sicurezza della sua stanza. - C'è mancato poco. - disse sottovoce al gatto, il quale gli dette una leccata sul naso iniziando a fare le fusa con impegno. - Ehi! - esclamò Kanda, lasciandolo cadere e portandosi subito dopo le mani alla bocca nel rendersi conto che aveva gridato.

- Qualcosa non va? - sentì chiedere dal corridoio: ovviamente, Marie aveva udito ogni cosa.

- Ho solo inciampato. - rassicurò il fratello, il tono leggermente irritato. - Ora vengo a mangiare. - aggiunse poi, lanciando uno sguardo severo al gatto ai suoi piedi, che gli porgeva il pancino, chiedendo di essere accarezzato. - Tu sta buono qui e non far danni, o ti scopriranno. Torno presto.

Lavi si accucciò ventre a terra sul parquet e Kanda uscì, sperando ardentemente che quel dannato gattaccio pestifero non mettesse tutto a soqquadro.

.

.

Quando tornò, Kanda trovò il gatto che grattava contro la sua porta-finestra, pretendendo di uscire sul balcone. Appena la piccola peste si accorse che era entrato miagolò verso di lui, per poi riprendere a brutalizzare l'anta di fronte a sé con rinnovato vigore. Il giovane non poté fare a meno di notare l'espressione quasi sofferente sul suo muso, così lo assecondò, curioso di vedere che avrebbe fatto, e fu subito accontentato: il gatto saltò su uno dei vasi più grandi e si accomodò in posizione di pipì.

_Ah, quanto mi teneva!_

Lavi si voltò verso il suo ospite, restando sorpreso dall'espressione orripilata che questi aveva stampata in faccia.

_Che hai? Dovevo fare pipì, che male c'è?_

Kanda si portò una mano al viso e il gatto raspò nella terra del vaso prima di scendere e rientrare. Doveva solo sperare che Tiedoll non si accorgesse che il suo fiore preferito era stato violato.

.

.

La mattina seguente Kanda si svegliò con un peso sul petto e quasi gridò per lo shock quando, aprendo gli occhi, vide su di sé un ammasso di pelo arancione. Detto ammasso si girò, piantando due assonnati occhi verdi come fondi di bottiglia nei suoi.

Il giovane sospirò. Si era dimenticato della follia che aveva fatto la sera precedente.

_Accidenti._

Scansò il gatto, si vestì e poi lo prese in braccio, nascondendolo sotto un lembo della giacca e piazzandoci davanti la cartella, sebbene sapesse che quella posizione era piuttosto sospetta per lui. Contava sul fatto che a quell'ora del mattino nessuno dei suoi sedicenti parenti fosse già sveglio. Difatti guadagnò l'uscita senza incidenti e si diresse alla fermata della metropolitana. Doveva riportare il gatto al parco, poi si sarebbe recato a scuola.

Questa volta badò che il suo fardello non spuntasse fuori sul treno, provvedendo a solleticargli il pelo di tanto in tanto per tenerlo calmo. Lavi fu più che lieto di starsene in braccio a quello che era diventato il suo umano preferito, lasciando che questi lo trasportasse come meglio preferiva verso il luogo in cui erano diretti. Era certo che si trattasse della sua scuola, ma nell'istante in cui invece riconobbe il parco saltò giù dalle braccia del giovane per precederlo sulla panchina.

Stargli accanto mentre meditava era la cosa più rilassante che avesse mai sperimentato e quando giunse il momento d'interrompere fu molto dispiaciuto. Kanda gli intimò di restare lì e se ne andò, come aveva fatto anche la mattina precedente; lui, esattamente come il giorno prima, attese per un po' e poi lo seguì a scuola.

Questa volta si guardò bene dal bidello, attendendo Yuu nel cortile sotto la stessa siepe all'interno della quale s'era rifugiato il giorno precedente. Kanda non poté credere ai suoi occhi quando lo vide sbucare di nuovo dall'aiuola mentre andava in palestra a far pratica di Kendo. Stava per rimproverarlo aspramente ma fu interrotto dall'arrivo di un trio composto da due rozzi energumeni e un piccoletto; il gruppetto di seccatori gli si fece incontro, l'aria minacciosa.

- Cosa abbiamo qui? Invece di pagare la protezione ti sei preso un gatto? - disse il più grosso dei tre, spostandosi per afferrare Lavi e prontamente bloccato da Kanda. - Dovremmo dargli una lezione, vero Fiddler?

- Non ho niente per voi. - sibilò Kanda in un tono così mortale che fece rizzare il pelo sul dorso di Lavi - Ora toglietevi dai piedi, prima che vi faccia male. - aggiunse, fendendo l'aria con la spada di legno che aveva con sé.

- Ma sentitelo, che arroganza. Abbassa la cresta moccioso, oppure la prossima volta sarai tu a farti male. - gli intimò quello che sembrava il capogruppo, subito spalleggiato dalle risatine dei suoi due scagnozzi. - Ricorda bellimbusto, se non ci paghi entro stasera sono dolori. Per tutti. - promise spostando lo sguardo sul gatto in maniera provocatoria. - Skin. - ordinò alla montagna che aveva parlato poco prima, e questi si mosse verso Lavi. - Mercym. - pronunciò il nome del secondo compare con un ghigno sadico e anche l'altro bestione si mosse.

Per tutta risposta Kanda sbuffò, brandendo la spada.

- _CHE_. Provate solo a sfiorargli la coda e siete morti. - intimò loro, come se potesse ucciderli con le parole che aveva appena pronunciato; il capogruppo rise di gusto e i tre si allontanarono sghignazzando senza degnarlo di un'ulteriore risposta.

- Miao? - Lavi era rimasto piuttosto impressionato dalle minacce dei tre brutti ceffi, e la grande sicurezza di Kanda lo lasciava molto perplesso. Certo il giovane era forte e agile, ma in che modo se la sarebbe cavata contro tre avversari come quelli?

- Sta' alla larga da loro. - gli disse Yuu sottovoce, abbassandosi a toccargli la groppa. - E non seguirmi più, è pericoloso.

Lavi lo fissò mentre si allontanava verso la palestra, indeciso su quel che doveva fare. No, non gli importava del rischio, lo avrebbe aspettato anche quel giorno alla fine delle lezioni. Trovò un buon posto per nascondersi sino ad allora e si preparò all'attesa.

.

.

Kanda era stanco e irritato. L'allenamento di Kendo non era riuscito minimamente a distrarlo dai suoi timori né tantomeno a far sì che potesse sfogare tutta la rabbia che sentiva in corpo. Quei tre bastardi erano la sua croce da che gli avevano messo gli occhi addosso, appena dopo essersi trasferiti nella scuola. Non volevano proprio capire che lui poteva sbarazzarsi di loro in qualunque momento, se solo l'avesse voluto. Adesso l'avevano davvero esasperato, il successivo scontro non si sarebbe concluso solo con qualche taglio come i precedenti, avrebbe calcato la mano questa volta. Non voleva più vederseli davanti, raccomandazioni dei professori di non raccogliere le loro provocazioni o no.

Era con lui che ce l'avevano, nessun altro doveva venire coinvolto. Sbuffò contrariato, uscendo dal cancello e percorrendo la strada che faceva ogni giorno come un automa, completamente perso nei suoi pensieri.

Gli altri studenti lo affiancavano e lo superavano, nel normale viavai di fine giornata, finché non si udirono grida spaventate e Kanda vide i compagni di scuola tornare verso di lui correndo, sul volto espressioni terrorizzate. Quando anche l'ultimo l'ebbe oltrepassato, il giovane si avvide della causa che li aveva spinti a scappare in preda al panico: il trio di teppisti che l'aveva minacciato quella mattina.

I tre delinquenti avanzarono verso di lui, ghignando, e lo fronteggiarono.

- Allora, questi soldi? - chiese quello più mingherlino, che pareva essere il loro capo. - Non sei più così coraggioso senza la tua spadina di legno vero?

- Da me non avrete nulla. E ho la spada. - li informò Kanda, estraendola dalla custodia che portava in spalla, gli angoli della bocca che gli si incurvavano in un ghigno compiaciuto. - Fuori dai piedi o ve ne farò pentire.

Il tipo che aveva parlato fece cenno ai suoi compari di attaccare, e Kanda abbandonò la cartella, preparandosi all'assalto dei due corpulenti studenti. Come s'era ripromesso non concesse nulla, sbattendo in terra senza pietà entrambi gli avversari e preparandosi a un eventuale nuovo attacco nel caso si fossero rialzati. Cosa che in effetti avvenne.

I due caricarono ancora, ma quello con la pelle più scura e dei ridicoli occhiali da sole calcati sugli occhi finì nuovamente a terra in un batter d'occhio. Kanda si stava voltando per sistemare anche l'altro quando questi gli afferrò la spada, quasi sollevandolo di peso da terra. Senza scomporsi, il giovane si preparò a sferrare un calcio all'assalitore e liberarsi, ma il capo della banda gridò avventandosi su di lui con un coltello in pugno.

- Sei finito! - annunciò lo studente smilzo noto col nome di Fiddler, calando la sua arma verso Kanda, il quale scalciò disperatamente per liberarsi della presa sul suo shinai, ma senza riuscirvi. Si aspettava di essere trafitto ma il colpo non giunse a bersaglio. - ARGH! - udì urlare Fiddler, e vide una saetta arancione attaccarglisi al braccio: il gatto.

Lavi affondò i denti nel polso di quell'umano tanto sgradevole con tutta la forza di cui era capace, facendo sgorgare il sangue e piantandogli contemporaneamente le unghie di tutte e quattro le zampe nell'avambraccio.

Kanda approfittò della sorpresa dei suoi assalitori per liberarsi. Piazzò un colpo ben assestato al basso ventre di quello che tratteneva la sua spada, ma proprio mentre il suo avversario si accasciava in terra uno schizzo di sangue lo raggiunse al volto. Si girò di scatto, vedendo il capobanda che scagliava il gatto a terra, il coltello ora nell'altra mano, sporco del sangue della povera bestiola.

- Maledizione! Gatto! - esclamò sconvolto, vedendo la chiazza vermiglia che si allargava sotto il musetto dell'animale.

_Non gatto, Lavi. Lavi..._

Il sangue gli copriva la visuale da un lato, ma sapeva che Yuu ora era libero e poteva di nuovo difendersi, e ciò gli era sufficiente. La vista gli si annebbiò del tutto e perse conoscenza.

Kanda ruggì di rabbia, fronteggiando il bastardo che aveva osato fare del male a un innocente. Li avrebbe ridotti in poltiglia, tutti e tre. Ruotò lo shinai in posizione di attacco, caricando per primo l'assassino di gatti che aveva osato colpire la sua stupida palla di pelo.

Con movimenti precisi e letali ruppe ossa e lacerò muscoli, lasciando i teppisti uno dopo l'altro impietosamente agonizzanti sul terreno. Non si curò nemmeno di verificare quanto gravi fossero le ferite che aveva inflitto, chinandosi invece a raccogliere il corpicino del gatto arancione. Si accorse con stupore (sollievo e anche gioia, ma questo non l'avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno) che era ancora vivo, sebbene ferito e sanguinante. Lo sollevò, avvolgendolo nella camicia a dispetto di quanto si sarebbe sporcato, e corse via. Doveva trovare a tutti i costi un veterinario, poi si sarebbe consegnato per ricevere la sua punizione.

.

.

Kanda correva senza alcuna idea di dove dirigersi. Non conosceva bene i dintorni della scuola e per giunta, non avendo mai posseduto un animale, non sapeva proprio a chi rivolgersi per curarlo. Serrò la mascella; chiamare il patrigno era fuori discussione, avrebbe usato quel momento di debolezza contro di lui per il resto dei suoi giorni. Non voleva assolutamente sentirlo ripetere di continuo che 'Yuu-kun' aveva un cuore d'oro a chiunque gli capitava a tiro.

Guardò il gatto che trasportava con apprensione. La ferita continuava a sanguinare e il respiro diventava sempre più debole, sentiva battere il suo cuoricino a malapena; se non si faceva venire in fretta un'idea era certo che sarebbe morto.

D'improvviso un gatto dal pelo bianco gli tagliò la strada, parandoglisi davanti per bloccarlo, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano come zaffiri contro il candore del suo manto. Kanda si fermò di botto, agitando una mano verso il felino, il quale gli soffiava contro emettendo un miagolio roco e minaccioso.

- Levati di mezzo! - ordinò il giovane in tono urgente, la voce che tradiva tutta l'ansia nel suo cuore. - Non ho tempo da perdere!

Il gatto (che voltandosi a coda dritta rivelò di essere una femmina) non cedette di un millimetro. Anzi, indietreggiò appena, guardandolo da sopra la schiena per poi tornare a puntare il muso in avanti verso un punto ben preciso.

- Meeeooow! - chiamò verso Kanda, facendo qualche passo nella direzione che la posizione del suo corpo indicava; il giovane spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, comprendendo tutto d'un tratto il comportamento della gatta.

Possibile che volesse guidarlo? Che sapesse dove trovare un dottore per aiutare il suo simile?

"Oh, al diavolo!" si disse Kanda. A quel punto avrebbe accettato indicazioni anche da Satana in persona. Se doveva seguire un gatto per salvarne un altro, bè, era pronto a farlo. Annuì all'animale, camminando verso il posto in cui sostava in attesa, e questo iniziò a correre lungo il marciapiede, infilandosi poi in una via laterale, Kanda sempre a pochi passi da lui.

Si fermò davanti a una vetrata bianca con un simbolo rosso al centro, che il giovane riconobbe essere quello dell'associazione veterinaria. Sospirò di sollievo; grazie al cielo era arrivato, forse sarebbe riuscito a salvare il suo piccolo persecutore. Dopo tutto gli era simpatica quella canaglia dal pelo rosso, anche se a domanda diretta avrebbe negato categoricamente.

Entrò trafelato, bussando alla porta del dottore con decisione. Quando questi gli aprì mostrò subito il fardello che stringeva al petto e il medico lo fece entrare immediatamente, preparando il lettino di metallo ad accogliere il paziente.

- Che è successo, ragazzo? - chiese il veterinario mentre controllava i segni vitali della bestiola e attrezzava il tavolo operatorio.

Kanda raccontò a grandi linee quel che credeva fosse avvenuto. Non aveva visto il bastardo colpire il gatto, ma poteva immaginare come si fossero svolti i fatti; il medico gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, pregandolo di uscire.

- Non puoi fare nulla se resti qui, sarà solo più doloroso assistere. Le sue condizioni sono gravi ma non disperate. - affermò l'uomo, offrendogli un sorriso incoraggiante. - Torna domani, te lo rattoppo a regola d'arte e ti so dire quanti giorni deve restare qui in convalescenza.

Kanda annuì e fornì nome e recapito, un po' imbarazzato di aver lasciato capire quanto grande fosse il suo attaccamento a quel gatto. Era quasi ridicolo, un randagio insopportabile come quello fare breccia nel muro d'impassibilità che così faticosamente aveva eretto e mantenuto intorno al suo cuore. Sospirò, allontanandosi dallo studio veterinario e tornando verso la scuola per affrontare il suo destino.

Sapeva che sarebbe stato espulso per ciò che aveva fatto, un simile sfoggio di brutale e spietata violenza non si era mai visto da parte di uno studente, in una scuola rinomata come quella poi! Emise uno dei suoi '_CHE'_ e siavvicinò al cancello principale, tra il frastuono di innumerevoli sirene della polizia, dribblando i gruppetti di curiosi che sbirciavano il gran movimento dentro l'edificio scolastico. L'aveva fatta proprio grossa, c'erano persino tre ambulanze e nastri gialli ovunque per impedire il passaggio ai civili.

- Kanda! - una mano l'afferrò tirandolo da un lato, mentre un'altra gli tappava la bocca prima che potesse protestare. - Non stai pensando di consegnarti a loro vero? - chiese la familiare voce di Allen, facendo un cenno alla sua complice. Lenalee gli tolse la mano dal viso, ora che il giovane li aveva riconosciuti.

- Che accidenti significa, moyashi? - ruggì Kanda appena fu libero di parlare. Allen sospirò; ormai era anche inutile ricordargli che aveva un nome e che non si trattava di quello che lui usava. Invece di rispondere si voltò verso Lenalee, aspettando che lo facesse lei.

- Non fare niente. Tu non c'eri, capito? - gli intimò la ragazza; Kanda la fissò come se fosse improvvisamente uscita di senno. L'avevano visto tutti, non poteva negare. - L'intera la scuola è dalla tua parte! Sistemare quei teppisti ti ha reso l'idolo degli studenti! - esclamò eccitata. Il neo proclamato eroe della scuola sbatté le palpebre, incredulo, ancora scettico su come questo potesse evitargli l'espulsione. - Hanno tutti detto di non conoscere gli aggressori, che è stato un regolamento di conti fra bande. Nessuno ha riferito che eri presente!

- Io non capisco... - mormorò il giovane, spiazzato da quel colpo insperato di fortuna. - Mi hanno sempre odiato.

- No, ti temevano. È un sentimento diverso. - Lenalee gli sorrise, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena. - E ti ammiravano segretamente, solo che tu non te ne accorgevi. Coraggio, andiamo a casa. - lo esortò, dandogli un colpetto sul braccio. Avrebbe voluto chiedere del gatto, ma decise di rimandare al mattino seguente, visto che Kanda appariva abbastanza provato.

Difatti aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa e poi la richiuse senza farlo, lo sguardo fisso in terra, pensieroso. Lenalee lo prese sotto braccio, raggiante, e i tre studenti si incamminarono verso la fermata della metropolitana. In quel momento Kanda non era in grado di opporre un rifiuto, troppo scosso dalla quantità di emozioni che aveva provato e alle quali non era avvezzo.

.

.

Il giorno dopo Kanda chiamò lo studio del veterinario, avvertendo che sarebbe passato dopo la scuola, e ricevendo buone notizie: il gatto era salvo. Tuttavia, quando si presentò al dottore seppe che sarebbe rimasto cieco dall'occhio ferito; purtroppo non era stato possibile salvarglielo. Kanda sospirò.

- Posso vederlo? - chiese a disagio, evitando lo sguardo del veterinario. L'uomo lo condusse alle gabbie dove teneva gli animali in cura, indicandogliene una, e Kanda si avvicinò, tendendo la mano verso il gatto addormentato. - Gatto... Stupido gatto... - mormorò, infilando le dita nella grata.

- Aooo... - gemette la bestiola socchiudendo l'occhio sano, e il giovane ebbe la netta sensazione di essere stato riconosciuto.

- Dovrà restare qui almeno altri tre giorni. - disse il dottore. - Ma se desideri vederlo vieni pure quando vuoi.

Kanda annuì e salutò con rispetto, avvisando che sarebbe tornato alla stessa ora il giorno seguente. Sulla strada di casa tuttavia si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a pagare le cure prestate allo stupido sacco di pulci, visto che lui era solo un povero studente squattrinato. Assolutamente non voleva ridursi a mendicare aiuto dal patrigno, sarebbe stato troppo umiliante per qualcuno orgoglioso come lui.

Il miracolo giunse la mattina dopo a scuola, quando, dopo la pausa pranzo, trovò abbandonato in bella mostra sul suo banco un barattolo pieno di denaro. Il tutto era accompagnato da un biglietto che diceva: "Per il nostro coraggioso piccolo amico dal pelo rosso".

Kanda fissò il denaro, confuso. Erano un bel po' di soldi, sarebbero senz'altro bastati a coprire tutte le spese. Si guardò intorno, scrutando i volti dei compagni di classe alla ricerca del colpevole, e fu illuminato a riguardo dalla professoressa Lotto.

- I tuoi compagni hanno fatto una colletta per aiutarti a pagare le cure del gatto, visto che te ne sei incaricato tu dopo che quei delinquenti si sono massacrati fra loro. - gli disse, vedendolo rigirarsi fra le mani il contenitore e leggendo lo stupore sul suo volto. - Chissà perché l'hanno ferito così, senza motivo.

Oh, il motivo c'era eccome, lo sapevano tutti, ma si guardavano bene dal dirlo per sua fortuna. Kanda rivolse uno sguardo indifferente alla donna, scrollando le spalle. Non si sarebbe certo tradito da solo.

- Chissà? Quei tre sono folli. - concluse. - E stupidi. - la classe rise di gusto, applaudendolo. Kanda ripose i soldi nella cartella, voltandosi verso gli altri studenti. - Grazie. - disse semplicemente.

- Oh, figurati! - esclamò una ragazza dal banco adiacente, e tutti gli altri la imitarono. - Però vogliamo sapere come sta, capito? - Kanda annuì, un angolo della bocca che si sollevava in un accenno di sorriso.

- D'accordo. - promise fra gli 'evviva' generali.

.

.

Lavi si rese subito conto di avere un lato cieco, e capì che la ferita ricevuta gli aveva danneggiato un occhio; era quasi certo che la cosa fosse senza rimedio, visto che sentiva di non poterlo più aprire. Se in quel modo aveva salvato Yuu, allora era stato un sacrificio utile, non ne era pentito. Espirò rumorosamente dal naso; la testa gli doleva ancora, ma con quanto era stato male, ciò non lo meravigliava affatto.

C'era tuttavia un fatto che lo turbava più di ogni altro: la punizione di Bookman. Mancava dal rifugio sotto la biblioteca da un tempo così lungo che di sicuro lo avevano dato per morto e, in realtà, ci era andato davvero vicino. Come avrebbe fatto a giustificare la sua assenza? Quanti giorni erano passati? E la ferita?

L'ingresso di Yuu nella stanza lo strappò al vortice di pensieri, facendogli battere forte il cuore per la gioia. Yuu era venuto a prenderlo! Non lo aveva abbandonato, si era curato di lui... Lavi era davvero toccato dal comportamento del giovane, di solito così scontroso con tutti.

Ascoltò le raccomandazioni che il dottore fece a Yuu con attenzione, ricevendo conferma della sua cecità dall'occhio destro. Pazienza, ne aveva pur sempre un secondo dopotutto, se lo sarebbe fatto bastare.

La gabbia fu aperta e il veterinario lo sollevò con gentilezza, affidandolo a Kanda con un sorriso. Il giovane lo avvolse in una piccola coperta che aveva sottratto al patrigno, non troppo a suo agio nel tenerlo in braccio, sia perché temeva di fargli male, sia perché non era abituato ad aver cura di qualcuno.

Lavi iniziò a fare le fusa, strofinando il muso contro il petto del suo salvatore; il medico disse che era buon segno, che lo riconosceva e stava discretamente. Kanda salutò, ringraziando.

Ora l'interrogativo col quale si stava lambiccando il cervello riguardava il come avrebbe fatto a tenere il gatto con sé in quelle condizioni senza farsi scoprire dal patrigno e dai fratellastri. Non sapeva quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto finché si fosse rimesso abbastanza da poter tornare da solo dove viveva. Per quanto, era certo che Daysha sapesse tutto visto che frequentava la stessa scuola. Si chiese quindi se avrebbe fatto la spia con Tiedoll, o se addirittura non gli avesse già parlato del gatto sin dal primo giorno che aveva iniziato a seguirlo.

Sbuffò contrariato. A questo avrebbe pensato più tardi.

Quella prima notte trascorse tranquilla, il problema si pose la mattina successiva quando Kanda realizzò di dover lasciare da solo il suo piccolo paziente frattanto che era a scuola, cosa che non gli sorrideva affatto. Il veterinario gli aveva dato alcuni teli assorbenti per disabili da usare a protezione del letto dove riposava il gatto, ma lui non era per nulla fiducioso che questi capisse di dover fare pipì lì sopra e non sulle coperte.

Spostò con attenzione teli e gatto sul pavimento vicino la finestra, socchiudendola: i vasi del balcone erano la soluzione migliore. Sebbene zoppicante, l'animale pareva in grado di muoversi, sarebbe andato sopra uno di quelli più grandi.

Con una mano gli toccò la fronte, poi uscì. Lavi lo fissò mentre spariva oltre la porta, restando immobile nel punto in cui il giovane l'aveva sistemato; sapeva dove andava e che sarebbe tornato da lui, quindi non era spaventato.

Si sdraiò, cercando di dormire.


	4. Chapter 4: Vera Prigionia

******DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI**** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

Poiché la gente non ha di meglio da fare che mettersi a colorare le tavole del manga e poi pubblicarle su Deviant Art, non ho potuto evitare di vedere l'unica pagina in cui compare Lavi, da che ho smesso di leggere il manga, caricata nel fan club di Lavi in DA, di cui IO ricevo purtroppo gli ALERT... =_=

Ora a questo proposito ho una sola cosa da dire: è stato un caso. Ho scelto quel particolare Noah assolutamente a caso, nemmeno mi ero accorta che fosse lui quello nella microscopica vignetta apparsa secoli fa in cui si vedevano Lavi e Bookman incontrare il Noah di turno. Odio avere ragione u_u

Ebbene, sappiate che il veterinario ha provveduto a sverminare il Lavimicio, mettendogli per buona misura una bella dose di _antiparassitario_... =_=

Uffa.

* * *

_**Il Gatto sulla Panchina**_

* * *

.  
**Capitolo 4: Vera ****Prigionia**

.

La parte difficile si rivelò somministrare al gatto la medicina, scoprì Kanda al suo ritorno. L'animale non ne voleva assolutamente sapere, e lui temeva di fargli male se l'avesse stretto troppo; era una situazione di stallo, entrambi sul pavimento aggrovigliati peggio che in un match di wrestling.

"Infilagli la pastiglia in gola, è facilissimo! Fottuto veterinario, dovrebbe provarci lui!" pensava Kanda, mentre con entrambe le mani cercava di aprire le fauci del felino e quest'ultimo invece faceva di tutto per allontanarlo da sé, usando tutte e quattro le zampe. Ad un certo punto decise di usare anche i denti.

- ARRGH! Dannata bestiaccia! - tuonò Kanda prima di potersi trattenere, agitando il pugno verso il gatto, il quale gli soffiava contro sdegnato.

- Miauuuuu! - si lamentò sonoramente, tossendo subito dopo per lo sforzo. Kanda, pentito, si adoperò per calmarlo, quando una voce gli giunse dal corridoio.

- Era un gatto quello che ho sentito? - chiese il patrigno attraverso la porta, il tono quasi divertito, cosa che avrebbe dovuto mandare Kanda immediatamente in bestia.

Tuttavia, questa volta il panico ebbe il sopravvento sull'orgoglio e il giovane smise immediatamente di muoversi, tappando la bocca al povero gatto.

- N-No, ho solo sbattuto contro il letto. - mentì in maniera molto plateale, sperando che l'uomo lasciasse correre. La risposta che ricevette lo spiazzò completamente.

- Se vuoi puoi tenerlo, Yuu-kun. - gli giunse attraverso la porta appena socchiusa.

La voce di Froi Tiedoll, l'uomo che aveva adottato Kanda quando era rimasto orfano all'età di nove anni, giunse calma e amorevole dallo spiraglio creato per affacciarsi nella stanza. Kanda per riflesso nascose il micio dietro la schiena, fingendo di cadere dalle nuvole.

- Non so di che parli. - rispose in tono piatto, sopportando stoicamente il dolore del secondo morso appena ricevuto.

- Il gatto, Yuu-kun. Puoi tenerlo, non serve che lo nascondi. - Tiedoll gli sorrise, posando in terra una ciotola con cibo e acqua. - Tieni, avrà fame. - detto questo scomparve, richiudendo l'uscio dietro di sé.

Kanda fissò incredulo il contenitore colmo di carne, posando il gatto in terra e inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.

- Sembra che la tua cena sia migliore della mia. - commentò, raccogliendo la pastiglia da terra. - Adesso vuoi o no prendere la medicina? - brontolò poi, facendo vedere all'animale il palmo della mano con la compressa al centro.

Lavi restò colpito, non si era reso conto del motivo per cui Yuu insisteva nel volergli propinare quella roba. Si avvicinò, strusciando la testa per metà coperta di garza contro le dita del giovane, quindi prese in bocca la medicina, deglutendo, per poi dedicarsi al cibo. Kanda sedette in terra sopraffatto, appoggiandosi alla spalliera del letto, sospirando.

I giorni seguenti furono più tranquilli e il piccolo malato migliorava a vista d'occhio, tanto che Kanda vedeva avvicinarsi il momento della separazione. Tiedoll guardava con favore la presenza del gatto, trovava che il figliastro si fosse aperto un poco da quando la bestiola era in casa con loro; il suo comportamento era persino un tantino più accomodante, e questo era un bene. Che il giovane imparasse a non vergognarsi dei propri sentimenti era molto importante, ma soprattutto aveva bisogno di abituarsi a esprimerli, dopo che il trauma dovuto alla perdita improvvisa di entrambi i genitori lo aveva completamente bloccato.

.

.

Mentre Kanda era a scuola, Tiedoll si intrufolò sul grande balcone che girava attorno a tutto il piano, raggiungendo alla chetichella l'esterno della camera appartenente all'amatissimo figliolo e sbirciando dentro con cautela. Il gatto dormiva tranquillo, ma per sicurezza gli lasciò una ciotola aggiuntiva con acqua e cibo vicino alla pianta che sapeva aver eletto a bagno privato (temporaneo, sperava). Al suo rientro in casa il tocco di una mano, accompagnata da una voce profonda, lo fece trasalire.

- Sapevi che aveva portato a casa un gatto? - si meravigliò Marie, facendo sussultare il patrigno per la paura.

Tiedoll si voltò verso il giovane, passandosi una mano fra i capelli incolti con fare imbarazzato.

- Ah, sei tu, mi ha spaventato a morte, Marie. Temevo fosse Yuu-kun... - ammise candidamente l'uomo e sorrise al figliastro, pur sapendo che questi non era in grado di vederlo. - Certamente, sono andato anche a controllare che stesse bene mentre Yuu-kun era a scuola, come ora. - confessò subito dopo, mentre riponeva il rimanente cibo per gatti in frigorifero. - Sono sicuro che per lui è solo un bene.

Marie annuì, anche a suo avviso Kanda non poteva che giovare della compagnia del simpatico micetto. Non l'avrebbe mai confessato, ma era andato a giocare con lui mentre il fratellastro si trovava fuori casa. La bestiola era adorabile. Sperò che Kanda decidesse di tenerla con sé.

.

.

Dentro la grande e antica Biblioteca c'era molto movimento quel giorno, o meglio, nei sotterranei della stessa, il luogo abitato dal clan dei gatti presente nella ridente cittadina. L'anziano che capeggiava la casta degli storici aveva sconfinato nella zona abitata dai gatti comuni e chiamava a gran voce l'altra anziana, il tono del suo miagolio assai contrariato.

- Hevlaska! Perché mi si nascondono le cose! - sbraitava un gatto glabro, sollevando il muso in aria affinché tutta la comunità lo udisse. - Ho saputo che hai visto Lavi! Mostrati Hevlaska!

- Salute a te, Sommo Storico. - esordì in tono provocatorio la gatta bianca che rispondeva al nome di Hevlaska, presentandosi al cospetto di colui che fra loro era chiamato Bookman. - Sì, ho visto il tuo allievo. - confermò con voce calma.

- E non mi hai avvisato? Perché!? - accusò l'anziano storico, incredulo di fronte a una simile notizia.

- Perché potrebbe essere morto. Era gravemente ferito. - chinò la testa con aria triste, incontrando gli occhi allibiti di Bookman. - Mi dispiace, non ho potuto avere sue notizie. Il gatto che vive con il veterinario cui Lavi era stato affidato non è riuscito a sapere se qualcuno l'ha preso con sé o se sia morto per le ferite ricevute.

Il gatto glabro indietreggiò di un passo, frastornato. Impossibile, Lavi non poteva essere stato tanto stupido da lasciarsi catturare dagli umani, tantomeno da farsi uccidere da loro! No, non ci poteva credere.

- Tutto questo è assurdo, lo farò cercare per mio conto. - annunciò con sdegno; quindi si voltò, tornandosene nel suo regno, fra i libri.

- Fa' come credi, Bookman. - si udì fra l'apprensione generale, ma l'ultima risposta di Hevlaska echeggiò nella grande stanza sotterranea restando senza replica.

La gatta arricciò i baffi soddisfatta, tornando da dove era venuta con passo felpato, incontrando altri due suoi simili che l'aspettavano con impazienza.

Avrebbe protetto Lavi finché le fosse stato possibile, se aveva scelto di restare con un umano riguardava soltanto lui. Che gli storici pretendessero di costringerlo a una vita che non desiderava era follia pura e lei non condivideva affatto il loro comportamento. Finché Lavi fosse rimasto con quell'umano non gli sarebbe accaduto alcun male. Si raccomandò ai suoi fedelissimi di essere informata di qualunque cambiamento, quindi scomparve nelle sue stanze.

.

.

Tre settimane dopo, Lavi si sentiva pronto a tornare a casa, dal suo clan e i suoi simili; tuttavia, voleva farlo solo per una questione di correttezza, perché intendeva annunciare loro che lasciava la comunità dei gatti per motivi personali.

Aveva sviluppato sentimenti per un umano, e già questo era una grave trasgressione. In aggiunta, desiderava restare con l'umano in questione, e quest'ultima cosa aveva buone probabilità di essere considerata tradimento. Un crimine ben più grave che poteva costargli la morte, e ciononostante aveva deciso di presentarsi ugualmente agli anziani.

Avrebbe cercato di raggiungere la Biblioteca appena si fosse sentito sicuro di riuscire a orientarsi, ma soprattutto di essere in grado di muoversi col solo ausilio di un occhio. Aveva ampiamente sperimentato in quel periodo quanto fosse difficile ora mettere a fuoco la profondità delle cose, valutare la loro posizione rispetto alla sua o saltarvi sopra con precisione, e un po' ne era spaventato.

A sorpresa però Yuu gli diede l'opportunità perfetta per evitare tutti i problemi di un viaggio verso l'ignoto, con una proposta davvero singolare. Soprattutto provenendo da lui, tanto che Lavi avrebbe voluto poter ridere come un umano in quel momento. E potergli rispondere a parole.

- Ehi, gatto. - esordì il giovane quasi con aria imbarazzata, nemmeno potesse sapere che l'interessato capiva quel che gli stava dicendo. Ormai pareva che 'gatto' fosse diventato il suo nome; Yuu era davvero senza speranza, nemmeno si era disturbato a scegliergliene uno! Lavi voltò il musetto verso di lui, rivolgendogli un grazioso 'Miao' di saluto. - Mi chiedono di te a scuola... vogliono... bé, vedere se stai bene. Se ti porto a scuola con me oggi starai buono? - concluse Kanda, e appena pronunciata quella frase si portò una mano al viso, scuotendo la testa. - Che stupido sono, ti parlo come se tu comprendessi. - mormorò in tono ironico, quasi ridesse di sé stesso e della propria ingenuità.

- Miao? - Lavi si alzò dal letto, scendendo con cautela dal lato in cui era il giovane e posandogli le zampe anteriori contro un ginocchio. Kanda lo prese in braccio di riflesso, ormai si era abituato che quello era il segnale col quale il gatto rosso chiedeva la sua attenzione, se l'appoggiò contro il petto. Lavi gli assestò una leccatina sulla guancia, strofinandosi a lui, ma Kanda si ritrasse sorpreso.

- Ehi! Che ti prende? - esclamò, chiudendogli il musetto col palmo della mano. - Era un sì?

- Miao!

- D'accordo, lo prendo per un sì; anche se mi sento un idiota a parlare così con un gatto. - borbottò il giovane fra sé e posò il suo piccolo amico in terra, accingendosi a radunare le cose che gli sarebbero servite per le lezioni di quel giorno. - Andiamo? - disse poi, afferrando la cartella e la borsa da ginnastica in cui teneva la divisa di Kendo, quindi aprì la cerniera di quest'ultima e si voltò indietro. - Salta dentro. - invitò Lavi con un cenno della mano; il gatto non se lo fece ripetere due volte, facendo subito capolino col musetto dall'apertura.

- Miao. - Lavi avrebbe voluto poter dire 'Sono pronto', ma 'Miao' era tutto quel che era in grado di articolare, purtroppo. Se solo avesse potuto diventare umano! Ecco, con quel desiderio l'elenco di cose proibite nel suo clan che lui aveva invece trasgredito era completo. Avrebbe fatto meglio a tenerlo per sé mentre parlava con gli anziani, se non voleva farsi condannare a morte su quattro zampe. O su due piedi, come dicevano gli umani.

.

.

Arrivati in classe Yuu gli permise di uscire dalla borsa con una certa riluttanza. Si vedeva che era teso come una corda di violino ed estremamente a disagio di avere su di sé l'attenzione di tutta la classe (e di molti studenti di quelle vicine, accorsi apposta appena saputo). Soprattutto per una cosa che lo faceva apparire così sentimentale e debole come essersi preso cura di un gatto. Lavi balzò fuori agilmente, fra le esclamazioni estasiate dei presenti, sbadigliò e si stiracchiò con grazia prima di mettersi seduto composto accanto al banco di Yuu. A prima vista, il giovane dava l'impressione di essere arrossito appena, ascoltando i commenti su come (secondo i compagni) lo avesse curato bene e quanto lui gli fosse affezionato.

Il mucchio di studenti che premeva per vedere il gatto metteva addosso a Kanda un'ansia terribile. Temeva che l'insegnante della prima ora entrasse in classe da un momento all'altro, sorprendendoli con un animale portato a scuola, ma anche e soprattutto che qualcuno dei compagni potesse fargli male. Oppure spaventarlo in qualche modo, facendolo scappare. Lavi invece lasciava che lo toccassero, purché le loro carezze non interessassero il suo occhio cieco, riguardo al quale era estremamente protettivo. Yuu lo prese improvvisamente in braccio, sottraendolo alle attenzioni della classe.

- Fate piano, lo spaventate. - disse in tono seccato, mettendolo poi sul banco in modo che almeno non rischiassero di calpestarlo.

In quel momento entrò la professoressa Lotto. Restò per un attimo ferma sulla porta nel vedere lo spettacolo che le si presentava davanti, poi batté le mani per attirare l'attenzione della folla di studenti che improvvisamente riempiva la sua classe. Era curiosa di scoprirne la ragione, e come parte dei ragazzi si scansò, voltandosi verso di lei restò di stucco.

Il gatto! Kanda si era arrischiato a venire a scuola con il gatto rosso per far vedere che era guarito, dopo che lei gli aveva chiesto più volte notizie della bestiola.

- Oh, Kanda, l'hai portato! - esclamò con gioia, raggiungendo la cattedra. Erano parecchi giorni che sentiva domandare anche dai ragazzi delle condizioni dell'animale, dopotutto avevano contribuito alle sue cure, era logico che volessero sapere come stava.

Lavi balzò giù dal banco raggiungendo la professoressa, che lo prese in braccio, coccolandolo qualche istante, per poi posarlo sul piano della sua postazione.

- Miao! - esclamò Lavi facendo le fusa, cosa che irritò Kanda più di quello che si aspettava. Vedere come si lasciava toccare da chiunque lo disturbava, quel gatto era senza vergogna.

- Coraggio, ora che il nostro piccolo amico è qui sulla cattedra ogni studente potrà passare ad accarezzarlo e poi tornerà subito alla sua aula. - stabilì la donna, rivolgendo uno sguardo eloquente agli intrusi. - Gli alunni di questa classe invece potranno fare la stessa cosa subito dopo. Avete visto che sta bene, è sufficiente no? - sorrise ai presenti. - Poi dovrai portarlo in cortile. - disse infine rivolta a Kanda, il quale annuì con riluttanza.

Non gli piaceva l'idea di lasciare il gatto da solo in balia degli inservienti o di eventuali amici dei teppisti che aveva pestato. Ma non poteva opporsi.

.

.

Lavi si strusciò contro la mano di Kanda appena questi lo posò vicino alle aiuole del cortile, leccandogli delicatamente un dito. Il giovane fremette alla sensazione ruvida della lingua contro la sua pelle, concedendo al gatto una carezza che Lavi quasi si sentì di definire affettuosa, e questo gli rendeva il compito assai più arduo. Non voleva lasciare Yuu, ma doveva farlo se ci teneva a poter un giorno tornare da lui.

- Miao... - chiamò piano mentre il giovane umano si allontanava. Questa volta Yuu si voltò verso di lui, lanciandogli un'occhiata che avrebbe potuto essere un saluto.

Lavi sentì vacillare i suoi propositi a quella vista, ma si costrinse ugualmente a fare ciò che doveva. Qualche minuto dopo usciva dal cancello della scuola diretto nel parco, per poi raggiungere da lì la Biblioteca.

L'accoglienza che ricevette entrando nei sotterranei del luogo che usavano come casa dapprima lo lasciò perplesso, poi lo sconvolse non appena si rese conto di essere già stato condannato da quelli del suo clan. Il suo mentore in testa.

- Lavi! - lo chiamò Hevlaska in tono urgente, comparendo da uno dei passaggi; scambiò occhiate preoccupate con i due gatti che l'accompagnavano. - Perché sei tornato? È pericoloso per te restare qui adesso! - miagolò quasi in un sussurro, guardandosi sospettosamente intorno e notando due degli storici che s'infilavano in un altro tunnel. - Sarai imprigionato, ti considerano un traditore. Torna dal tuo umano!

Lavi non capiva perché non potesse semplicemente spiegare la situazione, dimostrare la propria innocenza raccontando come erano andate le cose in realtà, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di chiedere chiarimenti all'anziana. Bookman comparve accompagnato da due guardie, gli occhi duri e spietati che gli rivolgevano uno sguardo accusatore.

- Lavi! - lo apostrofò mentre gli si avvicinava. - Così sei tornato, stupido inetto! Guarda come ti sei ridotto per un umano! - gli girò intorno annusandolo e osservando ogni minimo dettaglio del suo stato; poi fece cenno alle due guardie di affiancarlo. - Hai disobbedito per l'ultima volta. Questo tradimento non sarà perdonato.

- Maestro, lascia che ti spieghi! - supplicò Lavi, vedendosi ormai perduto. - Non è stato affatto un tradimento! Sono rimasto ferito, non potevo tornare! Ti prego ascoltami! - insisté, ma Bookman lo ricompensò con una zampata sul lato cieco del muso, ringhiandogli impietosamente contro.

- Credi che io non sappia? Ti sei fatto ferire perché seguivi un umano! - tuonò il gatto glabro, e lanciò un'occhiata rovente ad Hevlaska, intimandole in tal modo di non interferire. L'anziana gatta indietreggiò di qualche passo, sapeva di non poter intervenire in alcun modo per il momento e il rischio di scatenare una guerra fra le caste era troppo grande per poterlo ignorare. - Ora ne pagherai le conseguenze. - Bookman annunciò poi a Lavi, in tono solenne; i due gatti che gli erano accanto lo forzarono ad alzarsi, trascinandolo con loro.

- Hevlaska, che si fa? - chiese uno dei membri del suo seguito. - Lo uccideranno.

- Non possiamo fare nulla per ora. - stabilì l'anziana in tono abbattuto. - Scoprite dove lo rinchiudono, poi penseremo a come toglierlo dai guai.

Era la prima volta nella sua lunga vita che le capitava un caso del genere. Un gatto che si mescolava di sua volontà agli umani e che si era legato a uno di loro in particolare, non da prigioniero ma da libero ospite. Chissà, forse quell'umano era veramente speciale se rispettava la vita di un gatto quanto la propria, e questo meritava il suo aiuto, rifletté Hevlaska, anche se andava contro le regole.

.

.

Lavi fissava le sbarre davanti a sé con sguardo triste. Come prevedeva gli eventi erano precipitati, e Yuu non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto. Il suo cuore si spezzò al pensiero di quanto il giovane si sarebbe preoccupato, non vedendolo in attesa a fine lezioni davanti all'uscita della scuola e del dolore che la sua scomparsa gli avrebbe causato. Avrebbe pensato che lui l'avesse abbandonato.

Si sentiva terribilmente colpevole per questo, l'ultima cosa che desiderava era di far soffrire Yuu. Posò il musetto a terra, coprendolo con le zampine nel vano tentativo d'impedirsi di pensare.

Una delle sue orecchie si mosse, reagendo a un rumore improvviso proveniente dall'esterno della sua piccola cella, e una voce a lui ben nota pronunciò il suo nome. Risollevò la testa di scatto, riconoscendo colei cui apparteneva.

- Lavi. Come stai? - chiese Hevlaska, e infilò il collo fra le sbarre, leccandogli la fronte con fare materno. - So che sei spaventato, ma abbi fiducia in me. - gli raccomandò mentre si ritraeva.

- Sono conscio di cosa mi aspetta e so di meritarlo. - ammise Lavi fissandola con aria rassegnata. - Non rischiare la tua posizione per me.

Hevlaska scosse il capo, quel gatto rosso era davvero troppo buono per il suo bene. Avrebbe fatto l'impossibile per farlo fuggire da lì, alla faccia degli storici senza cuore che sfruttavano le conoscenze degli umani pur disprezzandoli. Quale falsità dimostravano in questo.

- Lavi, non lascerò che ti facciano del male. Non mi è mai piaciuto il loro comportamento. Questa volta non intendo avallarlo. - promise invece l'anziana, lo sguardo severo delle sue iridi azzurre fisso nell'unico occhio del piccolo prigioniero. - Riposa, tornerò presto da te.

Lavi era davvero combattuto fra la fedeltà al suo clan e l'amore che sentiva per Yuu. Per quello aveva deciso di ripresentarsi a casa nonostante temesse ciò che poi si era verificato, e ora invece desiderava soltanto di poter tornare dal giovane umano.

Doveva tentare il tutto per tutto, Hevlaska se ne stava andando e se non chiedeva ora non avrebbe potuto farlo mai più. Lei era l'unica che gli avrebbe mai concesso una risposta a un tal genere di domanda.

- Aspetta, grande anziana, ti prego! - implorò; il tono così urgente del povero gatto convinse Hevlaska a fermarsi e tornare davanti alla prigione. - Conosci la leggenda del vecchio pozzo sotterraneo?

La gatta sgranò gli occhi. Come poteva... Oh, bè, era uno storico dopotutto, anche se giovanissimo. E data la situazione, la sua domanda non era poi così strana.

- È solo un'antica storia, Lavi. - affermò in tono comprensivo, cosa che diede al giovane felino la sensazione che l'anziana avesse pietà di lui, sia per l'inflessione nella voce sia per lo sguardo che gli rivolse. Hevlaska vide la speranza scemare dall'occhio di Lavi, sostituita da un velo di dolore. - Vuoi davvero diventare umano? - gli chiese a sorpresa, fissandolo intensamente. Lavi annuì, imbarazzato di aver fatto una richiesta simile. - Vedrò cosa posso scoprire del pozzo, allora.

La promessa appena ricevuta lasciò il gatto rosso allibito. Hevlaska l'avrebbe davvero aiutato a diventare umano? A tradire definitivamente la sua razza? Avrebbe voluto ringraziarla, raccomandarle di non rischiare troppo, ma era già svanita prima che lui avesse potuto anche solo trovare la forza di dar voce alle emozioni che gli si agitavano dentro in quel momento.

Appoggiò nuovamente il muso sul pavimento della cella, sperando che quell'attesa snervante durasse il meno possibile.

.

.

In casa Tiedoll tirava aria di funerale da qualche giorno. Sia Marie e Daysha che il loro patrigno erano molto in pensiero per Kanda, il quale si comportava come un fantasma tormentato. Andava a scuola e rientrava tardissimo, per rinchiudersi subito nella sua stanza senza quasi toccare cibo, e non parlava più con nessuno. Si chiedevano cosa mai facesse fuori di casa fino a quell'ora, ma l'assenza del gattino rosso la diceva lunga sul perché di quel modo di fare e sul come mai Kanda restasse fuori casa così a lungo.

Tiedoll era quasi certo che il figlio adottivo lo stesse disperatamente cercando. Come mai il gatto fosse scappato, poi, era un mistero per tutti; pareva così affezionato a Kanda, così affettuoso con lui che non c'era motivo desiderasse di andarsene.

Lo stato di Kanda non era passato inosservato nemmeno a scuola, a giudicare dalle numerose telefonate che il giovane aveva ricevuto da Lenalee e a cui si era rifiutato di rispondere. Come anche oggi.

- Casa Tiedoll, chi parla? Ah, sei tu, Lenalee. - disse l'uomo, riconoscendo la voce di lei. - Mi dispiace, Yuu non è ancora rincasato.

- Gli può dire che ho chiamato? - chiese Lenalee, sperando che almeno quella volta le ritelefonasse.

- Ah, eccolo che rientra, aspetta un momento. Yuu-kun! - chiamò Tiedoll, alzando la voce per farsi sentire. - Ti vogliono al telefono, è Lena...

Si udì un sonoro 'slam', e il discorso dell'uomo fu stroncato nel mezzo.

- Signor Tiedoll? Che succede? - Lenalee aveva un'idea piuttosto chiara di quel che era appena accaduto, ma per sicurezza aspettò la conferma del patrigno di Kanda.

- Oh, Lenalee, davvero, non so che gli è preso. - si scusò Tiedoll. - È di nuovo scappato a chiudersi in camera sua, senza rispondermi.

- Non importa, Signor Tiedoll, io penso di sapere cosa gli stia succedendo. - confidò la ragazza.

Se Kanda non voleva il suo aiuto forse il patrigno poteva convincerlo a confidarsi, magari per sfinimento... Così Lenalee aveva parlato con Tiedoll, mettendolo a parte dei suoi sospetti e delle sue preoccupazioni riguardo la salute di Kanda.

- Grazie, Lenalee. Sospettavo una cosa del genere, ma non volevo rattristarti. - disse Tiedoll non appena la ragazza ebbe finito di raccontare. - Non devi prendertela, Yuu ha solo bisogno di tempo. Ti prometto che gli starò più dietro e farò in modo che anche i suoi fratelli lo spronino.

Purtroppo però, era chiaro a tutti che non potevano fare nulla per cambiare la situazione, conoscendo Yuu come padre, Tiedoll sapeva bene quanto potesse essere cocciuto e ostinato. Non restava che sperare se ne facesse presto una ragione.

Tra l'altro, era davvero incredibile come si fosse legato al gattino in così poco tempo, tanto da risentire a quel modo della sua scomparsa.

Evidentemente, anche se Yuu non lo ammetteva si sentiva solo e l'animale aveva dato un nuovo impulso alla sua vita rompendone la monotonia. Davvero una disdetta che una creatura capace di un simile miracolo fosse sparita nel nulla, abbandonandolo da un giorno all'altro.

.


	5. Chapter 5: Il Pozzo della Leggenda

**DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, ****PURTROPPO**** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**ATTENZIONE YAOI**** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

**.**

* * *

_**Il Gatto sulla Panchina**_

* * *

.

**Capitolo 5: Il Pozzo della Leggenda**

**.**

.

Bookman era andato a parlargli per cercare di riportarlo sulla 'retta via', come la chiamava lui, nonostante davanti a tutti gli avesse chiaramente detto di ritenerlo un traditore. Vista la sua attuale situazione, Lavi aveva deciso che smettere di mentire fosse la soluzione migliore. Rivelò all'anziano mentore i sentimenti che provava per il giovane umano e l'intenzione di lasciare il popolo dei gatti per vivere con lui (omettendo per ovvi motivi la parte in cui desiderava di diventare umano a sua volta). Bookman parve scosso dalle parole dell'allievo e gli lasciò intendere senza mezzi termini che, se quella era la sua posizione definitiva, la condanna a morte diventava cosa certa e inevitabile.

Lavi aveva incassato la notizia senza mostrare alcuna emozione, tanto era consapevole di quale sorte lo attendesse dal momento in cui lo avevano imprigionato. Così aveva detto addio al maestro senza rancore, augurandogli di riuscire nei suoi progetti, cosa che era sembrata quasi commuovere l'anziano gatto. Poi Bookman si era voltato, abbandonandolo al suo destino senza dirgli altro.

Così ora aspettava e sperava, sognando che Hevlaska lo salvasse ed esaudisse il suo desiderio proibito come nelle fiabe degli umani, permettendogli di ricongiungersi a Yuu.

Lo stato di dormiveglia in cui era caduto fu scosso all'improvviso da un rumore metallico contro le sbarre della cella. Lavi si destò di soprassalto, cercando di mettere a fuoco le figure dinanzi a lui, che sostavano di fronte alla sua prigione.

- Lavi. - disse una voce calda da dietro i due gatti intenti ad armeggiare con la barra del chiavistello che lo teneva rinchiuso. - Ho trovato le notizie di cui avevi bisogno. - Hevlaska comparve davanti a lui, il collare con la gemma che decretava il suo rango sfiorò la serratura sulla grata d'accesso e questa si aprì di colpo con uno scatto secco. - Sei libero, seguimi. - lo esortò in tono deciso, fissandolo con quei suoi occhi che parevano due frammenti di cielo.

Lavi si perse per un attimo in essi, incerto su cosa l'anziana leader della comunità felina di quei luoghi stesse cercando di dirgli.

- Seguirti dove, saggia Hevlaska? - chiese confuso e in parte spaventato, ma lei distese le labbra in quello che su un umano sarebbe stato un sorriso, facendo vibrare i lunghi baffi argentei.

- Al pozzo, Lavi. - rispose con dolcezza, facendo un cenno con la testa ai suoi accompagnatori, i quali attesero che il fuggitivo seguisse la loro padrona, per poi accodarsi.

Lavi restò a bocca aperta a quella notizia, e quasi gli cedettero le zampe per l'emozione. Hevlaska aveva davvero trovato il modo di usare il pozzo della leggenda? E come, se era soltanto una favola che si raccontava fra il popolo dei gatti per far sognare i giovani? Bè, se l'anziana lo credeva possibile, chi era lui per dissentire? Le si portò accanto, obbediente, camminando in silenzio dentro uno dei tunnel che scendevano più in profondità nelle viscere della terra.

I due gatti guardiani si posizionarono all'ingresso del cunicolo, in attesa del loro ritorno.

.

.

Lavi seguiva Hevlaska nel buio del sottosuolo, reggendosi con la bocca alla coda di lei per non perderla e non inciampare, vista la sua attuale ridotta capacità visiva. Dopo parecchi minuti di cammino infine si aprì davanti a loro uno spiazzo leggermente più ampio, di forma circolare e illuminato da un fascio di luce bianca proveniente dall'alto. Al centro dell'alcova si stagliava un pozzo di pietra, sulla sommità della cui carrucola era posta una mezzaluna di metallo arrugginito, come gli altri sostegni che sovrastavano la costruzione, del resto.

Lavi si fermò, guardando verso Hevlaska, in attesa.

- Devi bere l'acqua del pozzo sotto la luce della luna. La leggenda dice che entro le dodici ore successive diverrai umano. - la gatta bianca indicò il secchio con una zampa aggraziata, ma vide che il suo protetto era molto abbattuto. - Che c'è?

- Non ce la farò mai a tirare su acqua da dentro un buco così profondo. - mormorò Lavi, scuotendo il musetto, sconsolato. - Sono solo un gatto...

Per tutta risposta Hevlaska saltò sul bordo del pozzo e con i denti recise le corde che trattenevano il secchio, mostrando che il mestolo era a sua volta assicurato a esse, perché non cadesse per errore all'interno dell'apertura.

- Coraggio, così è più semplice no? - disse srotolando la corda, la quale trascinò con sé il ramaiolo nell'acqua con un sonoro 'splash'.

Lavi fissò la gatta con stupore. Balzò sul ciglio di pietra mentre lei scendeva, portandosi all'ingresso del tunnel dal quale erano arrivati, poi afferrò la corda con i denti e iniziò a tirare aiutandosi con le zampe per trainarla meglio. Scivolò a terra lentamente, tirando finché il mestolo non ricomparve oltre l'orlo del pozzo. Pian piano lo fece salire sul muretto, con cautela perché non se ne rovesciasse l'intero contenuto, quindi guardò verso Hevlaska, che dette un cenno affermativo con la testa.

- Sali su e lecca nel mestolo. - disse la gatta, come se il risultato di quell'azione fosse assoluta certezza.

Lavi obbedì. Infilò il musetto nella testa del ramaiolo, lappando la poca acqua in esso contenuta, e fu in quel momento una strana luce lo avvolse. Durò solo un attimo, la gemma sul collo di Hevlaska sprigionò un fascio luminoso che investì Lavi e poi si dissolse, ma al gatto rosso parve fosse stata la luce della luna a circondarlo. Sedette sul bordo del pozzo, fissando l'anziana gatta per qualche secondo prima di muoversi e tornare accanto a lei.

- E ora? - chiese ansioso, non percependo alcun cambiamento in sé. Hevlaska gli diede una leccatina affettuosa sul muso.

- Un po' di pazienza, tra qualche ora diverrai un umano. Non puoi restare qui, va' nel luogo dove sai che incontrerai il giovane con cui vuoi dividere il resto della tua vita. - esortò il suo protetto, prima d'incamminarsi con passo spedito nel cunicolo per ritornare dentro il sotterraneo della Biblioteca, probabilmente preoccupata di venire sorpresa mentre lasciava fuggire un traditore, come lo definivano gli Storici. Lavi trotterellava dietro di lei senza protestare, il cuore in gola al pensiero che ci fosse del vero nella leggenda e che quindi sarebbe diventato umano prima di giorno. Quasi ansimando, si fermò davanti ai due gatti di guardia, attendendo che Hevlaska scambiasse qualche parola con loro e poi tornasse a rivolgere la sua attenzione a lui. - Loro ti scorteranno fuori. - lo informò lei, toccandolo sul muso con una zampa, delicatamente. - Buona fortuna, Lavi. Non credo ci rivedremo più da ora in poi.

Lavi si voltò indietro a guardarla un'ultima volta mentre seguiva docilmente le due guide fuori della città dei gatti, abbandonando per sempre i suoi simili.

.

.

Kanda camminava come ogni mattina per il sentiero che si snodava all'interno del parco in cui aveva incontrato per la prima volta il gatto rosso, a passo lento, osservando con attenzione qualunque movimento sospetto. Scrutando ogni anfratto, ogni filo d'erba.

Anche quella notte l'aveva sognato. Sedeva sulle sue ginocchia per tenergli compagnia finché studiava, rivolgendogli un 'miao?' interrogativo di quando in quando o mordendogli la camicia per fargli abbassare gli occhi a guardarlo. Allora lui gli aveva posato una mano sulla groppa con aria di rimprovero, ottenendo un altro 'miao!', questa volta carico di disappunto. Tuttavia, nonostante l'espressione contrariata con cui lo scrutava, s'era soffermato a grattargli il pelo, prima sul dorso e poi sulla testolina, mettendo così in moto la macchina delle fusa. Quel meraviglioso concerto di vibrazioni suadenti aveva iniziato a cullare i suoi pensieri, rilassandolo; finché la sveglia non l'aveva strappato all'idillio. Scosse piano la testa, come a volersi liberare delle sensazioni che gli aveva lasciato il sogno.

In cuor suo era ostinatamente persuaso che un giorno o l'altro l'avrebbe ritrovato ad aspettarlo su quella panchina per la quale avevano litigato. Era stupido sperare una cosa del genere, lo sapeva, eppure continuava a passare in pellegrinaggio per quel boschetto ogni fottuto giorno della sua inutile vita. Mattina e sera, mentre si recava a scuola o ne tornava e anche quando la scuola non c'era.

Sospirò, vedendo avvicinarsi il luogo in questione, e si preparò mentalmente alla delusione di trovarlo ancora una volta deserto, come sempre. Solo che questa volta gli giunsero dei rumori bizzarri dallo spiazzo in cui era la famosa panchina... sembrava quasi che qualcuno si stesse azzuffando.

Con il cuore in gola corse fra gli alberi, sbucando accanto all'aiuola dove il gatto rosso si era appostato la prima volta che l'aveva visto, sperando di trovarlo che giocava. Davanti a lui invece si parò tutto un altro spettacolo: la rissa c'era davvero. Un gruppetto di studentelli imberbi stava pestando qualcuno, probabilmente un compagno meno forte di loro. Scrollò le spalle, deluso e quasi indispettito di non aver trovato ciò che sperava, accingendosi a proseguire per la sua strada.

Quando però udì che chiamavano il malcapitato 'minorato', 'guercio' e 'animale', Kanda non poté evitare d'intromettersi: odiava troppo i bulli. Specie se così precoci. Si voltò bruscamente, avvicinandosi, e ne afferrò due per la collottola, sferrando un calcio ben assestato al terzo. Quest'ultimo si diede immediatamente alla fuga, mentre i suoi compari cercavano di liberarsi dalla presa di Kanda, agitandosi come dannati, ma lui non intendeva mollarli, anzi.

Vedendo che la loro vittima era nuda come un verme si sentì ribollire il sangue. Sbatté violentemente i due bastardi rimasti uno contro l'altro, facendogli perdere i sensi, quindi li lasciò cadere a terra senza troppi riguardi.

Si avvicinò al ragazzo che i tre stavano picchiando, accorgendosi che era molto più grande di loro, probabilmente della sua stessa età. Si proteggeva la testa con entrambe le braccia, accovacciato fra l'erba sotto uno dei grandi alberi, tremante di freddo e probabilmente di paura. I suoi capelli rossi come il fuoco erano sporchi e scarmigliati, aveva lividi ovunque e si lamentava pietosamente, senza però articolare suoni intelligibili, dando l'impressione di non essere in grado di esprimersi. Kanda si chiese se il poveretto fosse sordomuto o qualcosa del genere, e gli si avvicinò per rassicurarlo.

- Mi capisci? - esordì a disagio, non sapendo bene come trattare con un disabile. - Se ne sono andati. - scandì lentamente sperando che il giovane lo potesse udire.

Lavi sollevò di scatto la testa al suono di quella voce familiare e il suo volto s'illuminò di gioia e sollievo nel confermare che apparteneva proprio alla persona che più desiderava d'incontrare. Una lacrima gli solcò la guancia sinistra: era salvo. Si lanciò su Kanda, mugolando qualcosa che suonava come un lamento disperato e che invece era il suo tentativo di dire 'Yuu'.

Kanda serrò la mascella, trattenendo la sua irritazione. Lo slancio del giovane quasi l'aveva gettato a terra e si era trovato costretto ad abbracciarlo per evitare di finire con la schiena nell'erba. Imprecando fra sé cercò di staccarselo di dosso, ma questi sembrava davvero scosso e non ne voleva sapere di lasciarlo andare. Continuava a strofinarsi a lui, tremante.

- Uuuuuu! - cercò di articolare Lavi, ma senza successo, assumendo un'espressione contrita nell'accorgersi della propria incapacità.

Sebbene sapesse come parlavano gli umani, ora che ne aveva la forma trovava estremamente difficile pronunciare qualcosa nella loro lingua, e la cosa lo angustiava profondamente. Desiderava così tanto poter comunicare con Yuu, aveva sempre sognato di poterlo fare e ora che gli era possibile non ci riusciva.

- Calmati, ti porto in un posto dove ti daranno un'occhiata, va bene? - gli disse Kanda, prendendolo per le spalle e forzandolo a guardarlo in viso. Fu così che si accorse di un altro particolare, che il poveretto aveva un occhio chiuso solcato da una cicatrice, probabilmente cieco, e ne restò colpito. La sua mente faceva collegamenti senza che lui lo volesse. Scosse la testa per scacciare quel pensiero, allungando una mano verso la borsa da ginnastica, abbandonata poco distante. - Ascolta, non puoi andare in giro così, ti presto i miei vestiti. A occhio e croce dovrebbero starti. - propose, iniziando a spogliarsi sotto lo sguardo stupito di Lavi, che non capiva cosa stesse facendo; subito dopo indossò il kimono da Kendo e porse all'altro ciò che si era tolto. - Infila questi. - ordinò, mettendo in mano al giovane camicia e pantaloni, ma questi li prese fissandoli come se non sapesse cosa farne.

Con uno sbuffo seccato Kanda gli afferrò la mano in questione, forzandogli addosso prima una manica e poi l'altra della blusa, abbottonandola in fretta; quindi passò immediatamente a occuparsi delle gambe. Quando infine riuscì a terminare di vestirlo, si accorse che il giovane rimaneva piegato a terra, nella stessa posizione di un... un... No, doveva smettere di lasciarsi influenzare dal suo stato d'animo, iniziava a vedere comportamenti felini ovunque e non era affatto positivo.

Prese un bel respiro, poi tornò a rivolgere l'attenzione verso il suo attuale problema, il quale, seduto nell'erba lo stava fissando, in attesa, sorridendogli in maniera idiota, come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lui. Le sopracciglia di Kanda si contrassero e il suo viso si accigliò. Gli sfuggì un'esclamazione seccata, e il giovane ai suoi piedi emise un altro strano lamento che somigliava molto a un... _miao_.

- _CHE_. - Kanda inveì mentalmente contro la propria stupidità; era impossibile che l'idiota avesse miagolato, la sua immaginazione adesso stava davvero esagerando, tanto da diventare quasi imbarazzante.

Fece segno alla seccatura che gli era capitata fra capo e collo di alzarsi, ma quella continuava a fissarlo con aria interrogativa, senza muoversi. Pensando che l'avessero ferito più di quel che sembrava e non potesse camminare, Kanda si abbassò, passandosi un braccio del malcapitato attorno al collo e sollevandolo di peso.

Lavi allora capì che come umano avrebbe dovuto camminare eretto, si trattava solo di fare un po' d'esercizio e gli sarebbe riuscito perfettamente; inoltre, essere sorretto da Yuu rappresentava un favoloso incentivo. Cercò d'impegnarsi per gravare il meno possibile su di lui, anzi per meglio aiutarlo ne afferrò la cartella, rivolgendogli un altro radioso sorriso.

Kanda lo guardò sorpreso, piegandosi a sua volta per raccogliere la borsa da ginnastica. Quindi guidò il misterioso giovane con i capelli rossi verso la sua scuola, contando di farlo visitare nell'infermeria anche se non era uno degli studenti.

.

.

- Come ti chiami? - chiese l'infermiera, mentre controllava le ferite di Lavi e le disinfettava, strappandogli grugniti e proteste inarticolate.

Lavi aprì la bocca per dire il proprio nome, ma ne uscì soltanto una storpiatura.

- A... ii. - fu tutto ciò che riuscì ad articolare. A quel suono si rattristò, facendo il broncio e sforzandosi di parlare ancora. - Aa... vii! - riuscì a sillabare questa volta; si stava avvicinando, ma non bastava, doveva riuscire a parlare a ogni costo! Sospirò, rivolgendo a Yuu uno sguardo disperato.

- Piantala di fissarmi così, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu voglia dire! - sibilò Kanda esasperato, incrociando le braccia al petto e ignorando l'espressione lacrimosa del giovane di fronte a lui.

- Kanda, controllati, non è colpa sua se non riesce a parlare. - lo rimproverò l'infermiera, accarezzando amorevolmente la testa di Lavi, il quale, incoraggiato dalle premure della donna, le sorrise prendendo di nuovo fiato.

- La... vi! - riuscì infine a dire, la soddisfazione che gli illuminava di gioia il volto pieno di lividi.

- È solo sotto shock e un po' ammaccato, ma sta benissimo. - annunciò l'infermiera con soddisfazione, lanciando un'occhiata significativa a Kanda e godendo della sua meraviglia nel sentire il giovane parlare. - Lavi è il tuo nome, vero? - un cenno affermativo del capo le disse che aveva capito bene. - Dove possiamo contattare i tuoi genitori? - chiese allora; quando Lavi scosse la testa l'infermiera capì di aver toccato un tasto dolente, e si rattristò. - Mi dispiace... Chi possiamo chiamare per avvisare che stai bene e farti venire a prendere?

Lavi si bloccò di colpo. Che doveva fare adesso? Non poteva certo dire: "Ero un gatto fino a ieri, non ho nessun posto dove andare."

Ammesso poi che riuscisse a farsi capire... Vagliò velocemente le alternative che aveva, e l'unica era mentire spudoratamente: avrebbe detto di non ricordare nulla.

- No... - iniziò, ed entrambi i suoi interlocutori lo fissarono in trepidante attesa. Si umettò le labbra, cercando di concentrarsi sulle parole da dire. - Io... no... ric... ordo... - Lavi sospirò; molto meglio, stava andando davvero bene, presto sarebbe stato in grado di parlare decentemente. Almeno sperava.

L'infermiera apparve subito turbata da quella dichiarazione e scambiò uno sguardo eloquente con Kanda, il quale si strinse nelle spalle, segnalando che nemmeno lui ne sapeva nulla di quel tipo. Appena finito di medicarlo e di piazzagli cerotti qui e là su viso e corpo, la donna aiutò Lavi a rivestirsi, quindi si rivolse a Kanda. Quest'ultimo fingeva d'interessarsi al muro accanto a sé, spostando nervosamente il peso del corpo da un piede all'altro, chiaramente ansioso.

- Kanda, se nemmeno tu sai chi sia questo ragazzo, dovremo chiamare i servizi sociali e affidarlo alle loro cure. - affermò l'infermiera, riponendo l'attrezzatura medica al suo posto.

Kanda non vedeva proprio come la cosa potesse riguardarlo, o interessarlo; annuì, girando la maniglia per uscire.

- Benissimo, allora l'affido a lei. - rispose, oltrepassando la soglia dell'infermeria. - Ora devo andare in classe, il professor Mikk mi aveva concesso solo venti minuti. - aggiunse, voltandosi appena prima di oltrepassare la soglia e richiudere la porta dietro di sé.

Lavi comprese che lo stava abbandonando, che non lo aveva riconosciuto, anzi peggio, non poteva identificarlo in nessun modo ora che era un umano come lui! Si alzò di scatto dal lettino, balzando a terra e, nonostante ancora molto incerto, si precipitò su Kanda, aggrappandosi forte a lui sia per non cadere sia per non esserne separato.

- Yuu! No! - esclamò in tono disperato, affondando il viso nei capelli del giovane e spingendolo contro la parete di fronte alla sala medicazioni nell'impeto del suo gesto.

Kanda sussultò per la sorpresa, in particolare per il fatto che Lavi avesse pronunciato il suo nome, un nome che non poteva conoscere in alcun modo. Forse... forse lo aveva letto sulla sua borsa del Kendo, non c'era altra spiegazione. Bè, avrebbe dovuto insegnargli che nessuno poteva chiamarlo per nome. Stava per rivoltarglisi contro e scrollarselo di dosso con la forza quando una voce assai familiare lo chiamò dal fondo del corridoio, facendo voltare sia lui che Lavi.

- Yuu-kun! Ti cercavo! - disse in tono gioioso il suo patrigno, appena uscito dallo studio dello psicologo della scuola. - Stai di nuovo litigando con un tuo amico?

Kanda si chiese che accidenti fosse venuto a fare nel suo liceo, non gli pareva di essersi messo in condizione di far chiamare un genitore, che motivo avevano avuto mai per convocarlo? Poi ebbe un lampo: il fottuto psicologo, certo. Quel Reever Wenham non si faceva mai gli affari suoi, cosa poteva aver raccontato al suo tutore?

- Non sto litigando; e questo qui nemmeno lo conosco. - disse Kanda in tono gelido e nonostante tutto seccato, fissando il patrigno con astio.

- Oh, signor Tiedoll. - lo salutò cordialmente l'infermiera, posando poi una mano sulla spalla di Lavi. L'uomo ricambiò il saluto, osservando il giovane dai capelli rossi con interesse, visto quanto appariva legato al suo Yuu. - Questo ragazzo ha perso la memoria, stavo per chiamare i servizi sociali, ma non vuole separarsi da suo figlio. - spiegò la donna, e Tiedoll annuì con comprensione. Kanda aggrottò le sopracciglia al suono della parola 'figlio', ma non commentò la cosa; più che altro perché sentì Lavi stringersi maggiormente a lui, e questo gli bloccò il respiro in gola. - Kanda l'ha salvato da un gruppo di ragazzacci che lo stavano picchiando, immagino sia per questo che fa riferimento a lui, dal momento che non ricorda altro.

- Ben fatto, Yuu-kun; sono molto fiero di te, figliolo. - commentò Tiedoll, posandogli una mano sulla testa con fare paterno. - Lo ospiteremo noi, signora, non chiami nessuno. Il ragazzo è già abbastanza traumatizzato così com'è. Appena ricorderà qualcosa penserò io a contattare la famiglia. - assicurò con un sorriso.

Quell'annuncio fece morire sulle labbra di Kanda la risposta tagliente che si preparava a dare, lasciandolo di sasso.

- Signor Tiedoll, è davvero un gesto nobile da parte sua, dopo che ha già accolto in casa ben tre ragazzi orfani! - esclamò ammirata l'infermiera, annuendo ripetutamente. - Dio gliene renderà certo merito!

Kanda non condivideva affatto quel punto di vista; se quell'idiota veniva a stare a casa sua non avrebbe più avuto un attimo di pace, ne era certo. Il patrigno avrebbe preteso che se ne occupasse lui, e quell'invadente gli sarebbe stato sempre appiccicato! Non fece in tempo a dar voce alle sue rimostranze che l'uomo già si accomiatava dall'infermiera, rivolgendo la sua attenzione a Lavi.

- Starai con noi finché non ti tornerà la memoria, va bene? - annunciò in tono paterno; il sorriso radioso che ricevette in risposta assieme a un cenno d'assenso gli fece considerare chiusa la questione, e Kanda roteò gli occhi incredulo. Nemmeno poteva liberarsi dell'abbraccio dell'idiota, adesso. - Come ti chiami? - chiese quindi Tiedoll con voce gentile, cosa che strappò uno sbuffo seccato a Kanda.

Lavi spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro dei suoi salvatori prima di rispondere alla domanda, continuando a sorridere.

- La-vi... - riuscì a sillabare questa volta. Oh, era andata quasi bene, si congratulò con sé stesso, ascoltando come gli era riuscito di pronunciare il proprio nome. - Lavi. - ripeté con più sicurezza, porgendo una mano al suo futuro padre.

- Molto piacere. - Tiedoll la strinse con calore, dando poi al giovane una pacca sulla spalla. - Ora lascia andare Yuu, deve tornare in classe. Tu verrai a casa con me, va bene? Aspetteremo che Yuu ritorni preparando la tua stanza.

Lavi annuì e si staccò lentamente dal suo prezioso Yuu, accettando il sostegno di Tiedoll senza ribellarsi. Kanda li seguì con lo sguardo mentre si allontanavano insieme. Si sentiva spiazzato dall'immediata fiducia che quel misterioso tipo con i capelli rossi aveva concesso al suo tutore, dopo aver fatto il diavolo a quattro per non farsi separare da lui.

Scuotendo la testa sconsolato, si diresse verso l'aula in cui aveva lezione.

.

.

Appena suonata la campanella che annunciava la fine dell'ultima ora Kanda scattò in piedi. Radunò le sue cose, afferrò la cartella e uscì in fretta e furia dall'edificio scolastico, come aveva fatto dal giorno in cui il gatto rosso era scomparso. Rinnovò il suo pellegrinaggio in tutti i luoghi che li avevano visti insieme, studio del veterinario incluso e, come ogni giorno da allora, non ottenne alcun risultato. Il gatto era svanito nel nulla.

Si sedette sulla loro panchina, contemplando l'aiuola fiorita che l'animale era solito vandalizzare inseguendo farfalle e, dopo qualche istante, si prese la testa fra le mani.

Avrebbe voluto essere capace di piangere, ma non ci riusciva.

Kanda lasciò il parco a capo chino, il kimono da Kendo ancora addosso, visto che i suoi abiti normali li aveva dati a quel Lavi, e si diresse infine verso casa.

.

.

Lavi riconobbe immediatamente la casa ed entrando non poté fare a meno di soffermarsi di fronte alla stanza che sapeva essere di Yuu, tanto che Tiedoll notò il suo sguardo indugiare su quella particolare porta.

- Quella è la stanza di Yuu. So che vorresti dividerla con lui, ma Yuu non è un ragazzo troppo socievole. - disse, e posò una mano sulla spalla di Lavi, sorridendogli con fare comprensivo. - A dire la verità Yuu odia avere a che fare con la gente. Non ha molti amici, sai. Anzi a sentire lui non ne ha affatto, anche se Lenalee avrebbe da ridire su questo. - Lenalee... Lavi ricordava la ragazza, l'aveva vista con Yuu, gli era sembrata simpatica. Anche il patrigno di Yuu pareva un brav'uomo, sebbene fosse un gran chiacchierone. - Yuu è molto riservato, i suoi fratelli gli danno persino dell'asociale. - continuò Tiedoll. - Non ti permetterebbe mai di condividere la camera con lui. - Lavi annuì, ricambiandone il sorriso e dimostrando che aveva capito, così l'uomo lo condusse davanti a un'altra porta, aprendola. - Dormirai qui finché resterai in questa casa. Non hai nulla con te, è così? Gli abiti che porti sono di Yuu.

- No. - confermò Lavi con aria triste. - No. - ripeté ancora, stringendosi un braccio contro il corpo con l'altra mano.

- Domani ti procureremo dei vestiti di tuo gusto. - promise Tiedoll, arruffandogli i capelli con affetto e compiacendosi dell'espressione felice che si dipinse sul viso del giovane. - Ora prepariamo il letto, vuoi?

Lavi annuì. Il signor Tiedoll gli piaceva molto e non capiva perché Yuu invece lo considerasse insopportabile, tanto da non volerlo avere intorno più dello stretto indispensabile. Si grattò la testa con fare pensieroso cercando di dare una risposta plausibile a quel dilemma; ma, forse, come diceva il suo patrigno, per Yuu era tutto così. Chiaro e semplice.

Seguì Tiedoll in cucina, pensando di aiutarlo a preparare la cena, e questi gli presentò il fratellastro più grande di Yuu, che Lavi già sapeva essere cieco, avendolo incontrato in precedenza nella sua forma felina. Tuttavia si comportò come se l'ignorasse, lasciando che fosse lui a rivelare la propria menomazione mentre parlavano.

Qualche ora più tardi anche l'altro fratello adottivo rientrò dalla scuola; ma non Yuu. Così, apprese da Tiedoll che la ragione del ritardo era legata a un gatto, un adorabile micetto arancione che Yuu aveva salvato e curato tempo prima, sparito di casa da qualche giorno.

Lavi sapeva bene di essere lui quel gatto. Il suo cuore si spezzò venendo a conoscenza del dolore di Yuu per la sua fuga, ma non poteva farci nulla. Rivelargli che il micio scomparso altri non era che lui l'avrebbe solo fatto passare per pazzo, rovinando quello che aveva così faticosamente ottenuto a un prezzo tanto alto.

Sperò che Yuu, avendolo accanto, avrebbe dimenticato la perdita del suo alter ego felino.


End file.
